Primeros pasos en una relación
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: ¿Como fue su primer beso?¿Como fue su primer cita? ¿Como sus amigos o familia se enteraron de su relación? Esta historia esta destinada a rellenar esos interrogantes, que por lo menos a mí, me giran en la cabeza.
1. Primer San Valentín

**Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, solo el amor que les tengo.**

* * *

 **Primer San Valentín**

Kirishima golpeó la puerta y empezó a esperar ansioso mientras se arreglaba el pulcro traje que traía puesto.

Después de unos cuantos y largos minutos le contestaron.

—Vete —se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación, el volvió a golpear— VETE IMBÉCIL, SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA— haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dirigió su puños nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero esta vez con golpes más fuertes y repetidos. Finalmente le abrieron.

Frente suyo se encontraba un enojado y medio dormido Bakugou, cuando este iba a insultarlo él lo empujó levemente y se adentro a la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo el rubio mientras intentaba reaccionar a la apariencia de quien se encontraba en frente.

Kirishima sin responder se acercó y lo beso, al mover la lengua contra sus dientes y finalmente lograr que el otro abriera la boca, logró pasarle un chocolate que llevaba escondido. Bakugou intento separarse, pero Kirishima afirmó mas el agarre sosteniéndole firmemente la cabeza. La lengua del pelirrojo jugaba recorriendo los sectores de la boca buscando compañía, cuando finalmente Bakugou se la prestó se centraron en un profundo beso donde el chocolate jugaba un papel fundamental. Cuando el dulce ya se hubo derretido y el rubio empezó a notar la mano de Kirishima aventurándose en su zona inferior, decidió detener el beso y empujarlo con fuerza.

Éste respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego acomodando el traje.

—¿Qué fue eso?, había dicho que no festejaríamos esta idiotez —dijo Bakugou limpiándose la boca. Kirishima desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Tu dijiste, yo quería hacer algo —el otro respondió con una mirada de cansancio— San Valentín sirve para mostrarle a tu pareja que la amas, yo quería hacer eso.

Bakugou dio una risa ácida y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Mostrarle a tu pareja que la amas?, LO HACES CADA CINCO MINUTOS —suspiró— y está empezando a cansarme. Además, ¿Por qué el traje? —señalo.

—Quería que sea especial, —respondió orgulloso— es nuestro primer día de los enamorados siendo pareja —le toma las manos— vamos... ¿no te gusta cómo me queda?—se acercó y para susurrarle al oído— ¿no te gusto el beso?

—El beso, fue simplemente eso, un beso —dijo alejándolo y separándose— y con el traje te vez ridículo —pensó en otra cosa—. Y DEJA DE APROVECHAR CADA OPORTUNIDAD PARA MANOSEARME EL CULO.

Kirishima se rió y nuevamente se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Es que es tan tentador... —le dio pequeños besos en el cuello— ¿sabes que te amo verdad? —Al decir esto ponía sus manos en su espalda y lentamente iba bajando, Bakugou lo detuvo alejándole la cara.

—Vete, tenemos que dormir para mañana —cuando se separaba del abrazo y se encaminaba a su cama, se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada a Kirishima— ¿Por qué me pasaste un chocolate por la boca?

Este no podía entender la pregunta, pensó que ya había quedado claro que era San Valentín. Bakugou al ver su cara de confusión giro los ojos y se explicó.

—Porque por la boca y no normalmente, cabello de mierda—remarcó.

El otro afirmó con la cabeza dando en entender que había comprendido y luego enarcó la ceja.

—¿Por qué sino no hubieras aceptado?— acercó su mano hasta la cara de Bakugo y pellizco su mejilla, éste la corrió al instante— armas muchos problemas por nada, Blasty.

Bakugou lo miró por un momento y luego se dirigió, finalmente, hasta la cama. Se quedó pensando, mirando hacia el piso, mientras se sentaba. Kirishima ya sintiéndose con sueño, empezó a acercarse a la puerta.

—Espera —lo interrumpió cuando acercaba su mano al pomo.

—¿Si? —giró para verlo.

—No sé ni me interesa cuando se suele hacer, —empezó— pero vayamos este sábado al cine para devolverte lo del chocolate.

Kirishima miró sorprendido a su novio, y más sorprendido a aquel pequeño rubor que empezó a asomarse. Sin contenerse, fue corriendo a su encuentro y a saltar sobre él, para a continuación llenarlo de pequeños besos. Por cada promesa de amor eterno, Bakugou lo empujada y le decía que se largara; aunque hay que aclarar, no con mucha fuerza.

El pelirrojo se levantó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, le corrió el pelo de los ojos para poder verlo mejor.

—No bromeo cuando digo que te amo

—Estoy al tanto

Se miraron un momento más en silencio, hasta que Kirishima lo cortó.

—¿Me puedo quedar esta noche?—dijo esperando un no por respuesta. Bakugou levantó las manos y las paso por el pecho de Kirishima, para empezar a desabotonar lo botones de la camisa.

Levantó la mirada para observar como su pareja iba asomando una sonrisa picara en su rostro, luego bajo su mano para empezar a tocar su estómago, cintura y abdominales que tanto le fascinaban.

—Solo un par de horas —fue corriendo una mano hasta posarla en la espalda, mientras la otra la dirigía a la cabeza. Para a continuación, acercarla hacia sí— después de todo es San Valentín —lo besó.

* * *

 **Tal vez a alguien le suene haber visto este capitulo (como un par mas) por esta plataforma y eso es porque las acabo de borrar. Decidí subir la historia completa y no iba a quedar bien que anduvieran algunos capítulos sueltos por ahí. Estoy muy agradecida a quienes lo leyeron y dejaron comentarios, en todos los casos tome captura de pantalla y los tengo guardados con mucho amor**

 **Necesito hacer una aclaración con esta historia. Aunque todos los momentos vienen a ser parte de una misma linea de tiempo, estos están salteados; por ejemplo, este primer capitulo es de cuando son novios y el siguiente es cuando están casados. Igual si un capitulo esta conectado con otro lo voy a hacer saber :)**


	2. Primer cena con amigos Parte 1

**Primer cena con amigos**

 _Parte 1_

Mientras se escuchaba a la potente lluvia a través de las ventanas, empezó a sonar repetidamente el timbre. Kirishima se sentó en la cama y se fijo la hora (21.00 hs), al ver que el timbre seguía sonando se apuró en levantarse y acercarse al portero eléctrico.

—¿Hola?

—Kirishima, soy Midoriya —le responden, y se oye una voz femenina que no puede reconocer pero si sospecha de quien es— se nos quedo el auto cerca de tu casa y estamos con Yuki...

Ni bien escucho eso, Kirishima tocó el botón que permitía abrir la puerta.

—Entonces pasen y les preparo el baño

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —esta vez quien hablaba era Ochako.

Cuando Kirishima se acercaba al baño para preparar la bañera, un soñoliento Bakugou salía de la habitación. Para variar, molesto.

—¿Quién mierda era a esta hora?

Kirishima no le contestó hasta salir del baño, al ver a su pareja se apuró para entrar a la habitación y ponerse algo sobre los simples boxers que traía puestos

—Eran Midoriya y Ochako con su bebé, están subiendo —dijo terminando de vestirse— yo que tú me pondría algo —dijo señalándolo con una risita. El otro vió su vestimenta que también se componía en boxers y entro apurado a cambiarse no sin antes soltar pequeños murmullos de molestia.

Kirishima se quedo esperando enfrente de la puerta, mientras se ataba el cabello. Parece que no iba a llegar a hacerse su peinado. Al momento golpearon y se apuró en abrir, frente a él se encontraba sus ex-compañeros junto a una pequeña versión de ellos mismos; que aunque el había exagerado al referirse a él como un bebe, debía tener unos dos años.

—Pasen — dijo haciéndose a un lado para hacerles lugar.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos

—Gracias Kirishima — dijo Ochako, junto a un "gasas" de Yuki que le derritió el corazón.

Bakugou salió de la pieza con un gesto irritado para encontrarse con la familia de su amigo de la infancia empapada en medio de la sala. Frente a la mirada de miedo de las visitas fue a buscar ropa para prestarles y toallas, mientras ellos suspiraban de alivio.

—Si quieren pueden ir metiéndose a bañar, ¿se quedan a cenar? —les preguntó un Kirishima alegre.

La pareja compartió una mirada, luego Midoriya se quedo en su propio mundo considerando que era lo que les convenía. Ya que eso le tomaría demasiado tiempo, su esposa respondió afirmativamente agradeciendo.

El matrimonio termino decidiendo que los primeros en bañarse serian Midoriya junto a Yuki, mientras Ochako preparaba la ropa que se pusiera su hijo y Kirishima calentaba la habitación donde lo vestirían, que al igual que el resto de las habitaciones estaba bastante fría.

—Lo siento por aparecer tan de repente —se disculpó la chica— fuimos a un día de campo aprovechando que ninguno de los dos trabajaba y salió este frío y lluvia de la nada. —Kirishima le sonrió en respuesta.

—No te preocupes, me encanta tenerlos de visita —dirige su vista a Bakugou que acababa de entrar a la cocina y se ponía el delantal— más bien, amamos tenerlos de visita. ¿Verdad Blasty?

—Vete a la mierda —le respondió Bakugou desde donde se encontraba— ¿Quién es tan idiota para organizar un día de campo con este clima? —Ochako lo interrumpió indignada,

—El clima estaba precioso y según el noticiero iba a seguir igual.

Kirishima la apoyo, mostrando una conversación en el grupo de LINE.

—El clima cambio por causa de una pelea que tuvo Todoroki hace una hora, mandó unos cuantos mensajes de disculpa —se dirigió hacia su compañera— así que no te preocupes, relájate, como estas fingiendo que lo estas.

Ella lo miró y exhaló bastante aire.

—Gracias —dijo más tranquila — es que es la primera salida que tenemos en familia en mucho tiempo y quería que todo salga perfecto —coló su cabeza en la cocina— gracias por hacer la cena Bakugou — este solo respondió con una señal para que se largara.

Ochako vio que los toallones para su hijo y Deku seguían en la habitación y se los llevó al baño, cuando volvió a la sala se le surgió una duda.

—Es medio tarde...

—No te preocupes por eso —se apuró a responder Kirishima.

—No, no es eso. Es que, me parece raro, ¿ustedes suelen cenar tan tarde? —Kirishima se quedó pensando en la pregunta y Bakugou se apuró para unirse a la conversación.

—¿Qué mierda te importa?

—No me importa, es que no quería obligarlos a hacer la cena solamente para nosotros.

—No te preocupes por eso, todavía no cenamos. Hasta recién estuvimos en la cama. —respondió un tranquilo Kirishima, sin comprender del todo que tan completa había dado la respuesta.

Ochako se quedo contemplando lo dicho, mientras Bakugou le golpeó la nuca a Kirishima que permanecía sin entender la situación.

Luego una Ochako sonrojada comenzó a reír y a mandar un mensaje.

—Lo siento por haberlos interrumpido entonces —intentó tapar su risa mirando para otro lado. Entonces Kirishima entendió, tiñendo su rostro al igual que su cabello y Bakugou se apuró a responder, mientras la chica intentaba detener su risa incómoda.

—No estábamos haciendo eso, enferma. No sé qué tan obsesivo con el sexo sea ese nerd y, mierda que no lo quiero saber, —la solo pronunciación lo hizo poner una mueca de asco— pero nosotros podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin que eso signifique estar revolcándonos.

Ochako se lo quedo mirando y luego dirigió su vista a su celular. Sin darse cuenta la habían llamado y su dedo se deslizó para contestar.

—Uhhh —dijo una voz femenina a través del teléfono, que podían reconocer como la de Ashido— ¿Quién diría que Bakugou era un romántico?

—El romanticismo está bien en una pareja, pero tampoco exageres —continuo Sero, para disgusto de Bakugou parece que sus compañeros héroes habían hecho una llamada grupal— aunque me dé bastante desagrado pensar en ustedes teniendo eso...

—"Eso", que dulce Sero —siguió Kaminari con una risita, la rabia de Bakugou solo aumentaba.

—Ya sabemos de lo que estoy hablando —continúo— lo que decía... me daría bastaste lástima que después de todos los años que ustedes siguen juntos, sigas guardando tu pureza.

Hubo un estallido de risas a través del teléfono, Ochako aprovechó que Izuku acababa de salir del baño junto a su hijo para ir a meterse ella antes de que Bakugou la mate. Mientras tanto la rabia de este solamente aumentaba y empezaban a aparecer chispas en sus manos, acompañado con el rostro ahora bordo de Kirishima y un Midoriya que no podía entender la situación.

—Como dijo un viejo sabio —esa era sin dudas la voz de Mineta, a través del teléfono intentaban calmar sus risas— Bakugou, te lo digo como amigo de Kirishima... —acompaño con una pausa—entrega el marrón.

A partir de ese momento las risas fueron tan fuertes que el celular hizo un sonido extraño, la ira de Bakugou desbordó y empezó a insultar a sus compañeros, y antes de que este hiciera explotar el departamento Kirishima decidió cortar.

Bakugou dirigió su mirada hacia él y éste le hizo gestos para que se calme ya que estaba Yuki frente a ellos y lo podría asustar, Midoriya en el peor momento decidió preguntar que sucedía.

—Sucede que te vas a quedar viudo, maldito Deku —le contestó Bakugou en voz bastante grave. Yuki sin terminar de entender lo que dijo se puso a llorar, Midoriya tragó saliva y terminó de cambiarlo mientras un preocupado Kirishima intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Y NO SOY VIRGEN —terminó gritando Bakugou desde la cocina.


	3. Primer cena con amigos Parte 2

**Primer cena con amigos**

 _Parte 2_

Con Yuki ya cambiado y Bakugou lentamente tranquilizándose en la cocina, a Midoriya no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entretener a su hijo en la misma habitación. 

—Kacchan —dijo Midoriya acercándose con Yuki en brazos

—¿Qué? —le contestó con mala gana

—¿Puede Yuki ayudarte a cocinar?

—Ya casi termino.

Midoriya suspiró aliviado porque esperaba una respuesta más agresiva, se acercó a la anterior habitación para buscar una silla y ponerla enfrente de la mesada.

—No te preocupes —pus a su hijo en la silla— tampoco es que te vaya a ayudar de verdad. Es que quiero que vea que no eres tan malo como aparentas —con el "tan "recibió una pequeña risa de Kirishima y un gruñido de Bakugou.

Éste lo pensó por un momento y le ofreció un plato de plástico, con una verdura que no había usado y una cuchara. Yuki primero lo agarró sin confianza, pero al ver el rostro de aprobación de su padre empezó a jugar que cocinaba.

—Gracias Kacchan —dijo un sonriente Midoriya.

Kirishima al notar las pocas cosas para jugar que tenía el niño rebuscó en una caja que había en la cocina y sacó una olla, junto a unos platos que usarían. Le dejó la olla a Yuki y se dedicó a poner la mesa.

Midoriya medio aburrido junto a su entretenido hijo jugando a cocinar, quiso sacar un tema de conversación a Kirishima pero se le adelantó el rubio.

—Parece que están bastante acostumbrados.

—¿Hmn? —respondió Midoriya al no entender a que se refería— ¿acostumbrado a qué?

El otro le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, mientras minimizaba el fuego y se ponía mas cómodo para hablar.

—¿A qué va a ser estúpido Deku? Al niño, AL NIÑO —finalizó señalando para hacer más énfasis, Midoriya hizo un gesto para hacerle conocer que ya había entendido. Aunque le parecía raro que su amigo sacara esa conversación.

—Estamos constantemente acostumbrándonos a cosas nuevas desde que nació más bien. Todo es nuevo.

—Y... —no era bueno en esas cosas, además ayudo a su incomodidad que se acercara Kirishima para ver de que hablaban— ¿Nunca te pareció que era demasiado pronto?¿Que no estabas listo?

Midoriya se lo quedó mirando asombrado, esa sin duda no era una conversación que esperaba tener con él. También lo sorprendió la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Kirishima, detrás de su pareja.

—Em, bueno —pensó por un momento su respuesta— Creo que nunca se está listo para esto, mas allá de que te prepares. Un hijo te cambia la vida.

—Pero —continuó— es lo que sigue. Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que pasaría mi vida junto a Ochako y Yuki es, bueno, ya entiendes... —dice acariciando el cabello castaño con rulos de su hijo— ahora o dentro de diez años no nos íbamos a sentir totalmente preparados.

Se detuvo un momento y cuando Kirishima iba a hablar, continuó.

—Pero lo amo tanto —dijo sonriendo— es... DIOS... totalmente diferente a lo que pude haber imaginado. —Miró un momento las cicatrices en sus manos mientras pensaba como continuar— te da un vuelto gigante en la vida, pero vale realmente la pena.

Terminó y se quedo pensando que había dado una respuesta mucho más larga de lo que esperaban. Levantó la mirada y vio como Kirishima posaba su brazo sobre el hombro de su pareja y le preguntaba algo en el oído, que obviamente el pudo escuchar ya que hasta el susurro del pelirrojo era bastante estridente.

—¿Qué me quieres contar? —preguntó en cuanto lo que había escuchado

Bakugou miró a su pareja y lo alejó empujándolo desde el pecho. Se lo quedó mirando por un momento pensando si iba a seguir hablando, luego lo acercó hacia sí por el brazo, le mordió la nariz frente a un sorprendido Midoriya y decidió continuar.

—Nosotros... —miro de nuevo a Kirishima que le indicó que siga, y por su gesto se puede entender que le respondió que no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Igual no pudo seguir.

—Si quieres, yo le cuento —sugirió Kirishima

—NO.

Esta vez mientras estaba pensando cómo empezar y si quería contárselo, de nuevo dirigió la mirada a Kirishima. Pero esta vez no se la devolvió, estaba muy concentrado mirando con ternura a Yuki. Eso lo decidió.

Después de dirigirle una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa a su pareja, continuó.

—Nosotros comenzamos el proceso de adopción—dijo ahora más calmado.

Midoriya abrió tanto la boca que le dolió la mandíbula, Ochako que acababa de salir del baño se puso junto a su esposo y adopto la misma expresión.

—¿Que acabas de decir? —dijo una sorprendida heroína, esta vez se adelantó Kirishima para responderle

—Vamos a ser papás —respondió un increíblemente feliz Kirishima, Midoriya en respuesta soltó un mar de lagrimas de felicidad e intento abrazar a Bakugou. Al ser cruelmente rechazado se conformó con Kirishima y Ochako se unió al abrazo, aunque no con tantas lágrimas como su esposo.

—Voy a ser tío —soltó mas lágrimas, empapando la camiseta de Kirishima.

—Que yo recuerde ninguno de los dos es tu hermano —se apuró en responder Bakugou.

A Kirishima no le molestaba seguir abrazando a sus amigos, pero vio que Yuki se había dormido y decidió separarse.

—¿Quieren que lo acueste en nuestra cama? —dijo señalando al pequeño dormido en una extraña posición sobre la silla.

Ochako todavía llorando dijo que sí con la cabeza y dio un inentendible gracias. Cuando ella se acercaba para agarrarlo Kirishima le pidió si podía hacerlo, y al ver que ella aceptaba; lo sujeto con extremo cuidado y lo llevo a su habitación.

Al ver la escena y más relajada, Ochako sugirió que Kirishima sería una gran padre; para qué. Las lágrimas de Midoriya tomaron más fuerza y esta vez Bakugou no pudo escapar de su abrazo.

—Kacchan —repetía entre lágrimas.

—Mierda, córrete Deku —respondía Bakugou tirando se su ropa.

Cuando Kirihima salió de la habitación después de dejar a Yuki, traía consigo la ropa de trabajo que dejo en la habitación conjunta.

—¿Todo bien chicos? —dijo, mientras Bakugou finalmente se sacaba de encima a Midoriya.

—Más que bien —contestó una alegre Ochako— ¡No podemos creerlo! —su esposo afirmaba con la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa y les invitó a sentarse.

—¿Está la comida Blasty?

—Desde antes que se largaran a llorar —respondió acercando una fuente.

Midoriya con su cabeza llena de preguntas por hacer, no pudo llevarse la comida a la boca; en cambio Ochako con la boca llena estaba esperando el momento preciso para hablar.

Kirishima, al ver la reacción de sus amigos y que su pareja solamente se dedicaba a comer, decidió empezar la charla.

—Fue todo bastante repentino, prácticamente desde que nos hicimos "oficiales" empezamos a considerar el tema de la adopción como una opción. Pero —se llevó una cucharada a la boca— siempre lo vimos como algo a futuro,—hablaba mientras tenia la comida en la boca, para el desencanto (que le hacía notar) de Bakugou— cuando ambos consideremos que estamos más preparados.

Para escapar de la mirada aturdidora de su pareja se apuró en terminar el plato y siguió hablando.

—Pero hace un año —suspiro mientras con una sonrisa recordaba el momento— la conocí.

—¿A quie...?—Midoriya no terminó la pregunta que Bakugou lo interrumpió.

—A NUESTRA HIJA, ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHAS DE LO QUE ESTA HABLANDO?

Midoriya solo respondió con un gesto de disculpa y con una mirada compartió el mismo pensamiento con su esposa "es una niña" "ES UNA NIÑA"

—Bueno, sigo —dijo Kirishima sacudiendo el cabello a un fastidiado Bakugou— En un... bueno no importa —pensó como seguir— en un rescate podríamos decir, o algo parecido. La encontré cuando tenía tres años.

—¿Estaba sola? —preguntó una preocupada Ochako mientras le pedía a Bakugou otro plato.

—No... es complicado. No quiero ahondar en ese tema porque es una historia larga y puede arruinarnos la cena —sus amigos afirmaron con la cabeza para darle a entender que siguiera y éste lo hizo— El tema es que entre al lugar donde vivía, y al momento de verla... Supongo que fue parecido a cuando vieron por primera vez a Yuki —la pareja enfrente le sonrió— sabía que era ella. La sostuve y con mis compañeros la llevamos a un orfanato, ya en ese momento me costó despedirme.

El matrimonio se miró emocionado y le dio fuertes palmadas a Kirishima por falta de palabras, este respondió con su típica sonrisa.

— El resto es historia —viendo que Kirishima no sabía cómo continuar, siguió hablando Bakugou— vino conmigo, lo conversamos. Bastante. Y para convencerme solo constó con ir a verla. —con esto las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en los ojos de sus amigos.

—Kacchan —dijo Midoriya intentando abrazarlo de nuevo, con Ochako a su lado estirando los brazos. Bakugou solamente los alejó con un manotazo y les señalo la ventana. Había dejado de llover.

—Es hora que se vayan.

—No trates así a las visitas —lo reprendió Kirishima.

—Tú te tienes que ir a trabajar y no los quiero aguantar inundando la habitación con cada palabra que digo.—tomó su teléfono y mando un mensaje, espero que le respondan y continuó— Yaoyorozu va a mandar un auto en disculpa por lo que hizo el imbécil de su marido.

El matrimonio se miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Kirishima, éste solo les devolvió una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento chicos, él no aguanta mucho tiempo sin arruinarla.

—¡¿YO LO ARRUINE?!, ELLOS NO PARABAN DE LLORAR Y ABRAZARME POR CADA COSA QUE DECÍA

—Es que también te tienes que fijar en la magnitud de las cosas de las que hablabas —ahora dirigiéndose a la pareja— lo siento, espérenme un momento que me preparó para ir a patrullar —mira a Bakugou— no seas un Blasty malo —este en respuesta le lanzo una caja vacía cuando se alejaba.

Midoriya, al ver la cantidad de cajas que había en la habitación y al no entender que Bakugou no tenía humor para más interrogatorios, siguió preguntando.

—¿Por qué hay tantas cajas? —recibió una mirada de fastidio de Bakugou y una de "deja de hablar" de Ochako. Igualmente este decidió responder.

—Porque nos acabamos de mudar, era uno de los requisitos para la adopción. Una vivienda más grande que esa habitación con baño que teníamos —por alguna razón, decidió seguir. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría pero también, internamente, que quería contárselos. Más que nada, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, quería contárselo a Midoriya— Era eso y casarnos.

—¿Casarse? —pregunto Midoriya

—¿Se casaron?—concluyó Ochako.

Bakugou contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza y por suerte sonó el portero porque las lágrimas ya estaban por salir. Antes de que hiciera nada, Bakugou contestó y dijo que ya bajaban.

—Agarren al niño y corran antes de que los tire por la ventana.

La pareja no necesito que le dijeran más para que se movieran, salieron por la puerta del departamento con Ochako cargando los bolsos y un extremadamente feliz Midoriya cargando a un Yuki dormido.

Cuando Kirishima salió del baño ya preparado con su traje de héroe se estaban subiendo al ascensor. Habiendo escuchado la conversación se acercó por detrás a su, ahora, esposo y lo abrazó.

—Parece que alguien estaba muy chismoso esta noche —le susurro al oído, recibiendo por respuesta un refunfuño— está bien, yo también estaba impaciente por decirlo.

Después de esto Bakugou lo hizo girar y al estar frente suyo le dio un profundo beso, parece que el pelirrojo alegre terminaría saliendo más tarde al trabajo.


	4. Primer baile

**Primer baile**

La música resonaba en un salón enorme que contenía a las clase B, todos vestidos con sus mejores trajes para una celebración que la mayoría no se acordaba a que se debía, pero que les había ofrecido una buena comida y pasar la noche en la mansión mas grande que hubieran soñado ver.

Momo realmente emocionada por ver que todos sus compañeros habían aceptado ir se posicionó en medio de la habitación y dio pie al baile, que aunque incomodara al resto; cuando la vieron tomar la mano de Todoroki se empezaron a animar y la fiesta se lleno de risas, malos pasos y demasiados sonrojos. Que entre ellos se encontraba Kirishima.

Vio a su novio parado a su lado con cara de pocos amigos, sabía que esas situaciones no le resultaban las más cómodas pero realmente quería bailar con él. Cerciorándose que estuvieran lejos de las miradas, lentamente acercó su mano a la de Bakugou y le empezó a dar pequeñas caricias, que el rubio no la alejara fue una buena señal.

—Hey Katsuki

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres bailar?

El otro lo miró y separó sus manos en respuesta.

—¿Eres idiota?

—No —respondió seco, ya se lo veía venir— solo quiero bailar con mi novio.

—Ya de por si la idea de bailar no me hace mucha gracia, a eso hay que sumarle que bailar entre dos hombres se vería ridículo. —Corto, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero Kirishima ya había previsto eso, así que se acerco a Ashido que estaba bailando sola en medio de la pista y le dijo algo al oído. Se alejó de la chica y ante una mirada extrañada de Bakugou se acercó a Sero para hacer exactamente lo mismo; luego volvió junto a su pareja a esperar que se haga la magia.

Bakugou solo un resoplo, ese par tenía algo entre manos. Y así era.

Ashido después de escuchar las palabras de Kirishima se apuró en buscar a Hagakure y robarla de las manos de Ojiro. Llevó a la chica invisible al medio de la pista, la hizo dar unas vueltas para que le siguiera la corriente.

—Lo siento Ojiro, te la robo por hoy —gritó en disculpas al sorprendido chico. Hagakure solo podía reírse ante los extraños pasos que estaban dando.

Por otro lado Sero, a las fuerzas, también hizo su parte. Fue donde Kaminari finalmente había conseguido sacar a bailar a Jirou y le ofreció su mano.

—Es hora

El otro solo le pudo dar una mirada de odio y le dirigió una más potente a Bakugou. Si solo este hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras no estaría perdiendo una oportunidad tan única de bailar con la jodida chica que lo volvía loco, pero promesas eran promesas.

—Guárdame un baile —le dijo a la chica y se fue al medio de la pista con Sero, mientras se iban recordó algo mas— Y SACA A BAILAR A ALGUNA CHICA —terminó gritando.

—¿Qué? —respondió sin entender que estaba pasando.

—Si, saca a bailar a alguna chica —continúo Sero mientras empezaba a bailar con un incómodo Kaminari— Eso nos ayudaría mucho.

La chica no terminaba de entender que había pasado, pero, ¿Por qué no? Parece que tienen algo entre manos. Así que se acercó a Yaomomo para pedirle que se le una y ella al ver como se reían tanto los que estaban en el medio de la pista como los que los veían por los raros pasos y la rara situación, aceptó acompañarla no sin antes disculparse con Todoroki.

Acompaño a su amiga para sumarse a los demás; y al parecer su participación hizo que los demás también se unieran.

Por un lado Tsuyu le pidió a Ochako que la acompañara y ésta suspiró de alivio ya que desde hace diez minutos estaba pensando como pedirle a Midoriya. Mientras tanto el susodicho estaba siendo llevado a la pista por Iida que con sus movimientos estudiados no se había dado cuenta que los pies de su compañero no llegaban al piso y lo terminó revoleando por toda la habitación.

Una mano y una pose bastante genial, para él mismo, fue ofrecida a un extrañado Todoroki.

—¿Quiere bailar, monsieur? —le preguntó un brillante Aoyama, el otro en respuesta no supo más que aceptar su mano y ser arrastrado.

En todo el salón todos se fueron uniendo, tanto de esa clase como l al ver toda la pista llena de parejas de chicos y parejas de chicas, Kirishima no pudo más que poner su sonrisa de victoria. Caminó dos pasos, se puso frente a Bakugou y se arrodillo ofreciendo su mano.

—Ahora no se va a ver ridículo que bailemos

Bakugou le dio una mirada sorprendida, lo habían planeado bien. Vio como Kaminari, Ashido y Sero lo miraban esperando su respuesta y aunque en otra ocasión se hubiera enojado porque armaran un plan tan ridículamente tonto solo para que ellos dos bailaran, esta vez no le pudo dar más que gracia.

—Como quieras —aceptó tomando su mano y siendo llevado por un victorioso Kirishima.

Empezaron a bailar y lo que era más interesante, es que estaban pasando música lenta y podía ver la incomodidad graciosa que había en sus compañeros. No podía creer que armaran eso y que el resto les hubiera seguido la corriente.

Quien lo habría armado ¿Kirishima?, o tal vez fue una tontería de Ashido. Ella está bastante interesada en el romance, así que no sería raro que lo preparara para sus dos amigos.

Puso más fuerza en el agarre del hombro de Kirishima y vio su sonriente cara, como lo conocía. Había veces como esta que se comportaba ridículamente tierno.

—¿Qué pasaba si te decía a primeras que si? —le preguntó susurrándole al oído.

—Hubiéramos cancelado el plan —contestó rápido.

—¿No te incomodaría que seamos los únicos hombres bailando juntos, lo que dirían los demás?

—Todos somos amigos ¿en serio crees que dirían algo más que apoyo? Y... —siguió— francamente no me importaría, solamente quiero estar contigo. —Todo lo dijo sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos, que capacidad de soltar cosas embarazosas.

Bakugou lo miró y le dejó de importar los demás, dejó de notar las miradas que le empezaron a lanzar sus compañeros ya que su baile se volvió mucho mas cercano que los otros. Él se hizo nuevamente la pregunta que se hace todos los días desde que empezó a salir con Kirishima, ¿Cómo conseguí a alguien tan perfecto? Y tirando su reputación a la basura detuvo el baile, tomó la cara de Kirishima y lo beso.

Fue solamente un beso casto, simple. Pero como lo necesitaba. El mundo dejo de girar por un momento y cuando se separaron escucharon los silbidos y aplausos de sus compañeros.

—Lo sabía, ¿no lo dije en el festival deportivo? —comentó Mineta— Bakugou es gay y parece que se llevó al mal camino al puro y confundido Kirishima.

—Pero que romántico —suspiraba Ashido, junto a Hagakure que se abanicaba emocionada con la situación.

—Imagina, sus habitaciones están juntas desde el primer año. No me puedo imaginar todo el sexo que han tenido —Mineta pensó por un momento—, y si pensamos en el quirk de Kirishima y que Bakugou tiene pinta de pervertido no me imagino cómo llega a caminar tan tranquilamente. Tendría que tener las piernas como alguien que se encuentra arriba de un caballo, eso es tener resistencia hay que admitirlo —concluyó hablándole a quien tuviera al lado pero que por eco escucho toda la habitación.

—Felicitaciones por tu noviazgo Kirishima —gritó Tetsutetsu sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Mineta, pero fue el único que no lo hizo.

Toda la habitación estalló en risas, muchos sosteniendo sus estómagos y otros corriendo al baño entre risas. Pero Bakugou no se rió y fue corriendo a aplastar a un, ahora, asustado Mineta.

En cuanto a Kirishima, se reunió con Ashido, Sero y Kaminari para juntar los cinco. El plan había salido mejor de lo esperado.


	5. Primer pelea

**Este capítulo viene a continuación del capitulo "Primer baile"**

 **Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo, están advertidos ;)**

* * *

 **Primer pelea**

La fiesta continuaba con normalidad, más que bailar se estaban separando en grupos para hablar más cómodamente.

Kirishima estaba felizmente hablando con Testutestu, contándole de su ahora descubierta por todos, relación con Bakugou y el otro escuchaba emocionado todos los detalles; aunque un poco fastidiado por Monoma que se encontraba detrás suyo lanzando burlas hacia Kirishima mientras se mantenía cerca suyo por si este respondía, así podía defenderse copiando su quirk. Pero el pelirrojo solo se reía de sus palabras, estaba tan feliz que nada de lo que le dijeran podría afectarle.

Lo único que podía mejorar su humor aún más es que volviera Bakugou, que desde que se fue persiguiendo a Mineta no había vuelto. Estaba algo preocupado, más que nada por el segundo. Así que se decidió a buscarlo.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación se los encontró, caminando y hablando tranquilamente. Cuando sus vistas se encontraron Bakugou se apresuró en su encuentro y después de tomarlo de la mano se lo llevó hacia donde se encontraban las escaleras, no sin antes amenazar a Mineta por si llegaba a hablar. Éste no le prestó mayor atención y siguió caminando mientras Kirishima se preguntaba que había pasado.

Su pareja lo arrastró para que subiera las escaleras, luego, en el segundo piso, lo hizo acompañarlo hasta la habitación más alejada que encontraron. Entraron y observaron que al igual que el resto de la casa todo era enorme, más que nada considerando que solamente era otra de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes.

Kirishima le dedicó una mirada general a la habitación y medio aburrido en comparación a su emocionado novio le preguntó para qué lo llevó.

—No va a ser para jugar a las cartas idiota —lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y lo empujó hasta la cama— vamos a hacerlo.

—¿A hacerlo? ¿Te refieres a sexo?

—¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? —respondió cansino, aunque sin perder la emoción— Si, sexo, sexo.

Bakugou se empezó a quitar la parte de arriba de la ropa mientras se acercaba al otro lado de la cama a buscar un par de cosas, que según ahora descubría Kirishima era la razón por la que se arregló con Mineta.

Kirishima se recostó en la cama con una mirada de cansancio en su rostro, mientras observaba como Bakugou dejaba de lado el lubricante y agarraba unos cuantos preservativos.

—Ese enano tiene razón —comenzó Bakugou— este lugar es mejor que muchos hoteles a los que fuimos. —Observó a su pareja y el que todavía no mostraba señales de interés— ¿Qué pasa? Quítate la ropa.

—No Katsuki, no lo vamos a hacer.

—¿Qué? —respondió enojado— ¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? —siguió indignado, sorprendido de que le haga esa pregunta— Porque están todos nuestros amigos abajo, en una fiesta donde también deberíamos estar —detuvo a su pareja que estaba ansioso por responder— y donde seguramente nos están esperando —terminó, notablemente enfurecido.

Bakugou no se iba a quedar atrás.

—¿DESDE CUANDO ESO TE IMPORTA? —respondió ya gritando, parece que Kirishima estaba dispuesto a arruinarle la noche. Intentó calmarse y seguir hablando— siempre lo hacemos en alguna de nuestras habitaciones siendo que ese tipo de muchos brazos esta a no tantos pasos. Además —concluyó— no es la primera vez que nos esperan mientras lo estamos haciendo.

Después de lo dicho Kirishima se sonrojó y no supo cómo responder, lo había atrapado. Bakugou tomó eso como señal de victoria y se acercó al cuello de Kirishima para empezar a besarlo mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa. Con los botones desabrochados y notando que su novio había dejado de quejarse, se dispuso a quitarle la camisa, acercó su rostro al otro para unir sus labios y Kirishima le susurro al oído.

—Kacchan

Bakugou se sobresaltó y reaccionó de la única forma posible, con dos grandes explosiones en el rostro de su pareja que había atinado a endurecerse. Después enfurecido porque le había arruinado el ambiente y por las carcajadas de Kirishima por su reacción empezó a pegarle tan fuerte como pudo con la almohada, que para el perfecto escudo era nada.

—¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! —le gritó entre golpes

—Te dije que no quería —respondió entre risas, mientras se defendía— y sé que con las palabras prohibidas se te baja enseguida.

—Vete a la mierda —terminó. Parece que esa noche no habría acción.

—Con gusto —se bajo de la cama, y cuando se disponía a ponerse la camisa vio algo— Hey —dejó la camisa en la cama y se acercó a Bakugou— ¿Me parece a mí o hay un celular flotante? —le preguntó en el oído.

—¿De qué mierdas hablas? —todavía enojado vio hacia donde le señalaba. Si, sin dudas había un puto celular flotando.

Sin pensarlo se paró y se acercó adonde sabia con quien se encontraría, la aludida se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta y por el susto tiró el celular en cualquier lado y fue en busca de refugio mientras Kirishima también se acercaba más bien para tranquilizarlo.

—MIERDA —la forma en que se le notaban las venas en el cuello empezaban a dar impresión— MALDITA FENÓMENO, TE VOY A MATAR —gritaba buscándola sin resultados.

—Katsu... —cuando intentaba tranquilizarlo algo lo detuvo.

Bakugou lo miraba confundido para saber que había pasado, ya que también había empezado a sonrojarse. Kirishima no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la apartó avergonzado, tenía dos cosas muy suaves apretujándose en su espalda; todavía más incómodo por la situación empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

—Hagakure, te lo ruego, ponte algo encima —suplicó mientras tapaba su rostro intentando detener el sangrado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —Kirishima sintió una mano encima intentando ayudarlo y este la apartó avergonzado— es que perdí una apuesta con las chicas. —Se detuvo un momento sin saber qué hacer en esa situación—, espera voy a buscar algo para... —Bakugou la detuvo.

—Sal ahora mismo antes de que arranque su maldita cabeza invisible de tu estúpido cuello —decía mientras pequeñas explosiones salían de sus manos— no te atrevas a acercar tu puto cuerpo al de Kirishima de nuevo y VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ —sin poder controlarse intento lanzar un ataque dándole a la nada, Kirishima se apresuró a intentar detenerlo.

—Lo siento Hagakure-chan, no lo dice en serio. Vete, rápido —dijo en un intento calmarla, mientras escuchaba los pasos de la chica alejándose. Agarró a Bakugou por los codos mientras intentaba bajar sus brazos.

Cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Bakugou lo alejó de un manotazo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —pregunto limpiándose la sangre

— ¿Qué MIERDA TE PASA A TI? —respondió furioso

—¿A mí? Atacaste a nuestra amiga, fue un accidente Bakugou. Aprende a controlarte.

—¿Yo me tengo que aprender a controlar? —dio una pequeña risa burlona—. No soy yo el que empezó a sangrar cuando otra persona que no es mi pareja se le refregó sus tetas en la espalda.

Kirishima nuevamente alejó la mirada avergonzado.

—No es que fuera mi decisión la forma en que reacciono —dijo en un susurro

—Puta mierda la forma en que reaccionas —continuó—. Conmigo te espantas y buscas formas de escaparte, pero mira como te enciendes por alguien a quien ni siquiera puedes verle el estúpido rostro.

—No me encendí, solamente reaccione. Además —algo cansado de cómo termino una noche memorable— esto no tiene que ver con lo anterior.

—¿Cómo no tiene que ver? ¿Acaso te estás burlando? —se había acercado nuevamente a la cama y golpeó la pared a la que se encontraba apoyada—. Conmigo te escapas cuando intento hacerlo, pero mira como te pones con esa chica.

Kirishima se mantenía un tanto alejado y le preocupaba que llegara esa conversación porque eso es algo que lo estaba molestando, aunque intentara negarlo.

—No, Katsuki, no. Yo no quiero hacerlo porque tu razón es una mierda, es... tan poco masculina.

El otro lo miró sin saber cómo responder.

—¿Quieres que crea que justo te dieron ganas de hacerlo por la bonita decoración? ¿Para aprovechar la oportunidad de las grandes camas? ¿Que tan ridícula es esa excusa?

—Quiero hacerlo porque quiero hacerlo y ya.

—No, quieres hacerlo porque abajo sugirieron que eres el que recibe y quieres hacérmelo para demostrarte lo "macho" que eres.

—Eijiro —sintiéndose culpable por su reacción— ¿Enserio estas enojado por eso?

—Siendo sincero, si. —Hace bastante que lo tenía guardado—. Desde el anterior año estamos saliendo y siempre que lo hicimos fue porque tú querías, para celebrar, para sacarte la bronca para yo que sé qué razones más. Son contadas las veces en que lo hicimos de verdad y realmente ambos disfrutamos y nos conectamos, porque sé que a ti tampoco te gusta mucho de esa forma.

—¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta hacerlo salvaje cada tanto? —solo quería que esa conversación termine.

—Me gusta, cada tanto. Pero cuando lo hacemos es más bien un deber. Ya, no sé... —se acerca a la cama y se sienta, después de pensarlo un momento Bakugou se sienta a su lado.

—Te amo y lo sabes —se ríe, alejando un poco el mal ambiente— todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero cuando lo hacemos es solo sexo y ya, no significa nada.

—Para mí significa algo —refutó

—Déjame hablar —le toma de la mano— esto es muy incómodo para que todavía me interrumpas. —Bakugou le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera—, quiero que, ya sabes, hagamos el amor.

Su novio le respondió con una pequeña risa

—Hablo en serio, quiero que signifique algo y quiero cambiar esta excusa de hacerlo solo porque es entretenido. Lo quiero hacer porque nos amamos y de esta forma nos podemos conectar.

—Sí, claro —resopló— lo que quieres es conectar tu palo en mi culo. —Le dedica una mirada cómplice—, no inventes un discurso solo para que te deje hacerlo.

—No es solo por eso —respondió— pero si —remarcó—, también quiero tener esa posición alguna vez. Y besarnos más, y que haya más caricias y todo eso...

—Hacemos todo eso, no metas excusas Eijiro. Di de una vez que quieres que sea yo el que muerda la almohada.

—¿Lo tienes que decir de esa forma?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?

Kirishima suspiró cansado mientras Bakugou se acomodaba mejor en medio de la cama.

—Quiero todo, que lo hagamos de verdad. Como una pareja, ya sabes, seria y no solo un ligue de una noche.

El otro mientras revisaba en las mesas de luz para saber si había dejado algo, Kirishima le hizo señas para llamar su atención. Este encontró lo que buscaba, se sacó el pantalón, el calzoncillo y tomó el objeto que acababa de encontrar para dárselo a Kirishima.

El pelirrojo vio su mano, era un preservativo.

—Tanto problema solamente porque quieres ser el que lo pone, ¿quien es el machito ahora? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no es eso.

—Cállate, ya, mételo de una vez así terminamos. —Lo tomó de la mano y lo empezó a empujar hasta arriba suyo—, vamos, rápido. Después me toca a mí. —Sonrió al decir lo último.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido. Bakugou en respuesta lo acercó con sus piernas hacia si.

Kirishima sentía que estaba en un sueño, nunca pensó que Bakugou aceptara a primeras. Aunque no era tanto a primeras ya que se lo había mencionado unas cuantas veces, pero aunque se encontraba tentado y la visión de Bakugou desnudo debajo suyo comenzó a despertar a la bestia, faltaba algo.

Así que con mucho dolor alejó las piernas de Bakugou y bajó de la cama para buscar algo, por suerte no tuvo que perder mucho tiempo en hacerlo ya que había visto donde los había puesto su pareja. Así que volvió a su anterior posición, pero ahora llevaba otro preservativo más y un lubricante.

—¿Qué? —miro extrañado el rubio— Eijirou, métela de una vez.

—No —negó— si lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer bien.

—¿Estás diciendo que cuando lo hago yo está mal?

—Cuando lo haces tú es a tu modo, ahora cállate y confía en mí. Tal vez se sienta un poco incómodo al principio.

—Mierda —solo supo responder

Primero abrió el preservativo y lo puso en dos de sus dedos, luego lo cubrió con lubricante. Entonces pasó un poco mas de lubricante por el ano de Bakugou y de a poco empezó a entrar con cuidado los dos dedos. Mientras observaba el rostro de incomodidad de Bakugou.

—¿Te duele?

—Cállate —respondió sonrojado y ahora el desviando la mirada

—Responde

—Se siente raro, pero no.

Tomo eso como aprobación para continuar, así que siguió metiendo los dedos hasta lo que pudo ante el nerviosismo de su novio. Los empezó a sacar y cuando estaban a punto de salir por completo, los empezó a meter de nuevo; tan lento como le fuera posible.

Después de hacer el mismo procedimiento unas cuantas veces y al notar los bonitos suspiros junto a algunos, pequeños, gemidos de su pareja; sumó otro dedo mas a la entrada. Esta vez escuchó un gemido mas ronco de parte de Bakugou.

— Deja de manosear mi culo y... —Kirishima observó que se detuvo de hablar por morderse el labio y agarrarse fuerte de la almohada— mételo de una... puta vez. —Concluyó.

Kirishima solo pudo responder con una risa, estaba bastante ansioso por realmente empezar pero primero quería encontrar algo. Y después de unos cuantos minutos, lo hizo. Tocó el punto y las reacciones de su pareja se lo hicieron obvio.

El rubio dio un gemido mas largo que los demás, mientras intentaba tapar su cara de la mirada atenta de su pareja. Luego, al notar que Kirishima había detenido sus movimientos se decidió a hablar no sin antes agarrarse con fuerza del cabezal de la cama con una de sus manos y con la otra empezar a masturbarse.

—¿Te olvidaste que tienes que hacer deberes acaso? ¿Por qué mierda te de-detienes? —aunque intento decirlo decidido, las sensaciones lo obligaron a titubear.

Kirishima le sonrió en respuesta, y le hizo una señal de disculpa. Se cambió de su anterior posición para buscar el preservativo que antes le había dado Bakugou y sacarse los pantalones junto a la ropa interior. La ansiedad se apodero de él y no podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

Abrió el preservativo y se lo puso, agarro una de las piernas de Bakugou mientras se ponía en posición y lo miró en busca de autorización.

—EMPIEZA DE UNA PUTA VEZ —le respondió agarrándose con fuerza de la cama y con pequeños temblores que lo acompañaban desde el anterior largo toqueteo de su novio.

El pelirrojo, muy obediente, empezó lentamente la penetración. Aunque intentara ocultarlo se notaba por sus reacciones que Bakugou estaba sintiendo dolor, así que Kirishima ya cuando hubo entrado por completo se acercó para besar su frente; luego la nariz y más tarde un casto beso en la boca. Que tomó profundidad cuando Bakugou desocupó la mano que tenía en las partes bajas para llevarla a la cabeza de su pareja empujándolo hacia sí y hacer el beso más profundo.

En este terreno Bakugou dirigía, mientras la lengua de Kirishima perseguía la suya desesperada por comenzar el tan esperado baile; el dueño de esta salía y volvía a penetrar a un Bakugou que cada vez se encontraba más acostumbrado.

Las embestidas fueron cobrando intensidad, acompañando los gemidos cada vez más frecuentes de Bakugou y los suspiros ahogados de Kirishima. En cuanto se separaron del beso el pelirrojo recordó el descubrimiento que había hecho antes de empezar y comenzó a apuntar las estocadas al dichoso punto recibiendo un agradecido y necesitado abrazo de su pareja, para así acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

Bakugou rodeó con sus piernas a Kirishima, en cuanto las embestidas se volvían más fuertes. Inconscientemente empezó a rasguñar su espalda y poco a poco iban haciéndolo perder la conciencia en el disfrute. Kirishima levantó a Bakugou quien todavía se encontraba aferrado con sus piernas a su cuerpo y lo apoyó a la pared a donde se apoyaba la cama, y con un par de centímetros sobre esta apoyo sus rodillas sobre la almohada. Agradeció que el peso de Bakugou no sea un problema para él ya que esa posición le lograba que se maximice la cercanía entre ambos y ahora con toda su fuerza podía penetrar a su pareja que ya en ese momento se la estaba exigiendo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de fuertes estocadas acompañadas de gemidos compartidos por ambos, Bakugou empezó a mirarlo con la intención de hablar aunque era obvio que se le dificultaba.

—Ei... Ei...

—¿Qué pasa amor? —decía mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

—Ya... —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que después de temblar por un momento y tirar con fuerza del cabello de Kirishima, eyaculó en el estómago de su pareja.

—Así que era eso —rió burlonamente Kirishima.

— Termina de una vez idiota —respondió ya más tranquilo Bakugou— que no soy tu muñeca inflable.

Kirishima rió y apoyó a su pareja nuevamente en la cama, estaba por sacar su pene para terminar afuera; pero Bakugou acercó su cabeza hacia adelante justo para que sus oídos queden enfrente de sus labios.

—Te amo —susurró.

Kirishima se sonrojo, abrazo a Bakugou con fuerza para una última estocada acompañada de un largo e increíblemente agudo gemido con el que se vino.

Antes de llegar a separarse Bakugou ya había empezado a burlarse por su deprimente gemido de macho final, mientras el otro no sabía dónde esconder la cara.

Cuando ya habían terminado las burlas Kirishima se levantó para limpiarse, mientras Bakugou se quedaba recostado boca arriba en la cama.

—¿No te quieres limpiar?

—... —se tapó la cara con la mano, sin responder.

—¿Seguro? Va a ser incomodo dormir así, además, pensé que después de esto querías ir tu arriba —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acercaba al baño que había en la habitación.

El rubio antes de que entre al baño le tiró una almohada que había en la cama, Kirishima giró para mirarlo y este le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que se acercara. El pelirrojo hizo caso al pedido de su pareja, no sin antes apurarse en agarrar un poco de papel higiénico para por lo menos empezar a limpiarse el estómago. Se acercó a la cama.

—¿Qué? —decía mientras se sentaba y al hacerlo, notó como se encontraba su pareja. Estaba en la misma posición en que él lo había dejado desde que terminaron, con pequeños temblores recorriéndole la piel.

Quitó la mano que Bakugou todavía tenía en su cara y vio un fuerte sonrojo, que además de darle ganas de llenar su cara de besos, le hizo darse cuenta de porque no se movía. No podía.

—Parece que realmente te gustó —le susurro al oído, Bakugou en respuesta giro la cara.

—Cállate —dijo, mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

—Amor, aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí, me tengo que limpiar.

No obtuvo respuesta, solamente harían lo que el otro quería. Aunque considerando que esta vez había cumplido su deseo no se podía quejar. Así que Kirishima se acostó junto a Bakugou, tapó a ambos con una sabana y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

El día siguiente tendría que disculparse por el estado de las sabanas con las mucamas de la familia. Con solo pensar eso se comenzó a sonrojar.


	6. Primera vez en la casa Bakugou

**Primera vez en la casa Bakugou**

Bakugou lanzó la mochila sobre su cama e invitó a Kirishima a que saque sus libros, este ante el nerviosismo de estar por primera vez en la casa de su novio, se quedó congelado en su lugar; revisando con la mirada la habitación. Aunque ya conocía su habitación en los dormitorios, ésta tenía un toque mas personal; aquel que fue cultivando durante años.

En vez de hacer caso a las palabras de su pareja, dejó su mochila sobre la silla que se encontraba frente a un escritorio y posicionó su vista enfrente y arriba; donde habían unos cuantos libros de estudio como también de héroes, lo que le pareció una bonita coincidencia que se podía encontrar en su habitación. Pero donde se marcaba la diferencia es el héroe que resaltaba en la estantería, que mientras en su caso era Crimson Riot; en la habitación se podían ver unas cuantas figuras coleccionables de All Might. Aunque su fanatismo no estaba ni cerca del que tenía Midoriya seguía siendo bastante interesante de descubrir hablando de Bakugou.

Cuando intento agarrar una de las figuras el dueño le golpeó la mano y lo arrastró a la silla donde antes había dejado su mochila.

—Si vas a interrumpir mis vacaciones por lo menos has las cosas por las que viniste —dijo para luego sentarse en la cama esperando las preguntas.

La excusa que había puesto Kirishima era que necesitaba ayuda para estudiar, que era cierto, pero ambos sabían que la verdadera razón era pasar por lo menos la primera semana de vacaciones juntos. Después de que Kirishima le rogara reiteradas veces juntarse en la casa de alguno de los dos o concordar una cita, o varias, durante ese periodo donde se mantendrían separados; la única forma que funciono fue mencionar la tutoría, que fue respondida por Bakugou llamando a su padres no para pedir permiso sino informar que un amigo se quedará una semana con ellos.

—Bien, bien —responde tomando un cuaderno, lápiz y sentándose en el piso junto al lado de la cama de Bakugou— pero prefiero sentarme acá —termina, dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Bakugou solamente hace una mueca que intenta tapar una sonrisa y pone su mano sobre el cabello de su pareja.

La hora siguiente fue bastante silenciosa, mas allá de las preguntas de Kirishima ante los difíciles problemas de matemáticas y las explosivas respuestas de Bakugou que generaban mas preguntas que respuestas.

Pero se sentían cómodos, a través de los dos meses desde que empezaron a salir empezaron a acoplarse al otro.

A sentirse relajados en las situaciones que a los otros incomodarían. Kirishima que desde un principio se sintió atraído hacia esa actitud salvaje y totalmente masculina de Bakugou, empezó a enamorarse de esos pequeños momentos de calma en donde el rubio prestaba atención a sus reacciones y decía las palabras justas o hacia las cosas exactas para subirle el humor.

O también Bakugou que con solo poder ver la sonrisa de Kirishima al otro lado de la habitación o cuando este tomaba su mano en una situación donde su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, sin necesidad de palabras, ya encontraba la solución del que sea el problema; o por lo menos sabía que sosteniendo esa mano o observando esa sonrisa lo iba a lograr.

Una razón implícita a la visita de Kirishima a su casa era que conociera a sus padres, ambos lo pensaban, pero no animaban a ponerlo en palabras. Les gustaba la dirección en que estaba yendo su relación, estaban seguros de sus sentimientos así que estaban listos para dar el paso.

Aunque no sabían de que forma se debería dar.

El cabello de Kirishima era acariciado con delicadeza por un distraído Bakugou, según parece su novio ya había entendido como resolver los problemas y tenia la cabeza metida en los libros. El rubio se giró mirando para el lado de Kirishima, hizo que su mano comenzará a deslizarse lentamente por la cabeza ajena, pasando por la frente para terminar apretando la nariz del pelirrojo.

El aludido tomó la mano que sujetaba su nariz y se giró para quedar enfrente de su dueño.

—Pensé que querías que estudiara—dijo mientras Bakugou soltaba su nariz y el unía la mano con la suya propia.

—Es demasiado estudio por hoy, vas a atrofiar tu pequeño cerebro de mierda. No aguantará que se lo sobrecaliente tanto —concluyó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Malo —viendo que Bakugou se acercaba, cerró los ojos y se dejo besar.

Con la mano libre, Bakugou sujeto la cabeza de Kirishima. Presionando y haciendo que el beso tome mas profundidad.

Por desgracia, el beso no paso a mayores ni duró mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos. Se dieron cuenta porque se oyó un fuerte azote de la puerta.

La buena noticia es que ya no tenían que preocuparse en como dar aquel gran paso.


	7. Primera vez conociendo a los suegros

**Este capitulo viene a continuación de "Primera vez en la casa Bakugou"**

* * *

 **Primera vez conociendo a los suegros**

La puerta fue abierta con fuerza y quedaron ellos, besándose, enfrente de unos sorprendidos padres de Bakugou. Aunque la escena merecía un silencio cortante, en esa familia las cosas funcionaban diferente.

—¿ACASO NO SABEN GOLPEAR LA PUTA PUERTA? —se apresuró a gritar Katsuki. Su padre, Masaru, se había quedado de piedra en la puerta, con picaporte en mano. En cuanto a su esposa Mitsuki, no tardo en saltar desde atrás de su marido para responder.

—¿Y tú no sabes poner llave? —la pelea le estaba interesando— ¿O acaso pagar un hotel con el dinero que te damos? Pequeño adolescente calenturiento.

Kirishima confundido ante el momento, necesito acotar.

—No, todavía no llegamos tan lejos

—Tu, cállate cabello de mierda —se giró para responder Bakugou. Ese insulto familiar fue la señal para despertarse de Masaru, que entendió que tenia que calmar las aguas.

Abrazo por el hombro a su mujer y bastante mas calmado por la situación les dijo que bajaran para hablar. Kirishima, sonrojado desde las puntas de los pies hasta su picudo cabello se apresuró para acompañarlos; en cuanto a Katsuki, no tuvo otra que ir.

Ya en la sala se situaron en los sillones donde en otro momento tuvieron una charla con los profesores de Yuei, Masaru había servido café para todos y con un pequeño temblor estaba llevando su pequeño pocillo hacia su boca.

—Así que... —dijo poniendo el café en la mesa— ¿Que necesitan decir?

—¿QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA? —respondió un aún enojado Katsuki

—Háblale bien a tu padre —respondió Mitsuki mientras le tiraba un almohadón, luego dirigió su mirada a Kirishima— ¿Tú como te llamas cariño?

Este, sin poder devolver la mirada respondió entre titubeos.

—Ei.. Ei..

—Eijiro Kirishima —lo interrumpió Katsuki— ¿Acaso no sabes decir tu nombre?

Mitsuki le dio una mirada de critica a su hijo por no entender la situación, pero Kirishima se sentía enojado por si mismo. No estaba actuando como hombre dejando que su pareja responda por él y empiece a pelear con su familia, aunque parecía que estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Lo lamento —continuo Kirishima, mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia— Como ya dijo Ba... —se interrumpió— Katsuki, me llamo Eijirou Kirishima y estoy saliendo con su hijo. Ya sé que muy precipitado, pero me gustaría su aprobación para que continuemos nuestra relación. —Esto lo dijo todo junto con nerviosismo y por milagro lo llegaron a entender.

 _Si, eso fue totalmente masculino_ —pensó Kirishima— además había llamado por primera a Bakugou por su primer nombre. Se sonrojo e hizo una sonrisa tonta al pensarlo.

En cuanto al señor y señora Bakugou, estaban en shock. Ambos pensaban que estaban jugando y Mitsuki mas que nada estaba pensando en avergonzar a su hijo por atraparlo. En ningún momento hubieran pensando que era algo serio.

—Mas allá de que nos den la aprobación o no, vamos a salir igual —aclaró Katsuki— esto es mas que nada para comunicar.

—Blasty, vamos —intento susurrar con pésimos resultados Kirishima— quiero dar una buena impresión.

Los adultos, a pesar de la impresión que se habían llevado, no podían parar de pensar que ese chico era adorable. Así que se miraron mutuamente para saber quien continuaría y Mitsuki como suele pasar, gano la batalla.

—Así, que Kirishima-kun...

El aludido se la quedo mirando muy decidido mientras planeaba cientos de respuestas, tenía que dar una buena impresión. Pero, los minutos empezaron a pasar sin escuchar el resto de la oración.

En un momento Mitsuki dio un leve golpe en su rodilla, se tiró hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá mientras dirigía su mirada al techo. Se quedó en esa posición mientras la poca paciencia de Katsuki se iba esfumando, en un momento ella giró su cabeza para mirar a su marido y al final habló.

—No sé que decirle —éste le respondió con una media sonrisa, en señal que la comprendía. Katsuki en cambio se paró dispuesto a irse.

—Entonces ya está —cuando estaba agarrando el brazo de Kirishima para llevarlo su madre lo interrumpió.

—No es mi culpa tampoco. Además del hecho de que es un chico, con ese carácter de mierda que tienes estoy sorprendida que traigas a alguien a casa —pensó por un momento— salvo un par de gatos. Estaba segura que de adulto vivirías rodeado de gatos.

Pequeños chispazos empezaron a explotar en las palmas del menor, mientras que le repetía que se vaya a la mierda. Su progenitora, en cambio, solo podía reírse disimuladamente de sus reacciones.

Masaru noto que no quedaba nerviosismo en la sala, solamente un poco en la parte de la pareja de su hijo que intentaba relajarlo para que no arruine la habitación y, algo que le gusto, que le pedía que deje de insultar a su madre.

Decidió calmar las cosas, desde el momento que conoció a su bonita esposa y después, cuando nació su explosivo retoño era el quien mas se ocupaba de calmar el ambiente. Pero tenía que decirlo, le gustaba la idea de un compañero en el labor.

Se paró, tomó las manos de Katsuki y lentamente lo fue tranquilizando hasta que finalmente se sentara nuevamente en el sofá.

—Bien —suspiró— espero que no te hayas asustado Kirishima-kun.

—Esta bien —sonrió mostrando esos filosos dientes que lo caracterizaban— esto esta yendo mucho mas divertido de lo que esperaba.

Masaru sonrió y continúo.

—Obviamente tenemos sentimientos encontrados al saber que nuestro hijo esta saliendo con un hombre. Es, sin duda, algo que no estábamos esperando. Pero... —vio como se iba borrando la sonrisa de Kirishima y su hijo se estaba poniendo un tanto incómodo— lo que más nos importa es la felicidad de Katsuki.

Mitsuki vio a su esposo, ella no hubiera podido decir mejores palabras. Aunque los niños no mostraran una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y continuara su incomodidad, se veían mas relajados.

Kirishima llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, intentando no soltar lágrimas. Era un tumulto de emociones, no sabia si estar feliz o triste; porque se le hacia obvio que esa era una noticia muy fuerte para cualquier padre y no quería que se sintieran mal por su culpa.

Vio a Bakugou y este solo le devolvió la mirada, para volver a dirigirla a su padre.

—Se que esta es una noticia dura de escuchar —comenzó Kirishima— pero, yo realmente amo a Baku.. Ah! —entre el nerviosismo se le trababan las palabras— Katsuki. Yo realmente amo a Katsuki, y se que no soy la pareja que esperaban para su hijo y que el que este saliendo con un hombre significa muchos problemas y obstáculos. Pero yo... —empezó a llorar— realmente lo amo y quiero hacerlo muy muy feliz, como el... —el llanto llego a un punto en que tenia un nudo en la garganta y se detuvo un momento para poder continuar.

Bakugou se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá y empezó a relajarse, por ver la reacción de sus padres ya sabia que todo saldría bien.

—Quiero hacerlo muy feliz —finalmente pudo continuar— como él me hace cada día.

Tanto Mitsuki como Masaru pensaron que ese niño era adorable, en cuanto a Katsuki no podía creer lo lindo que llegaba a ser.

Masaru agarró un pañuelo y se lo pasó.

—No sé como decirle no a eso.


	8. Primera vez tomándose de las manos

**Primera vez tomándose de las manos**

— _Vamos, se hombre_ —se decía Kirishima— _es lo más normal del mundo, hazlo de una vez._

Kirishima apuraba su paso para ir a la par de Bakugou, con quien su relación se volvió medio complicada. Siempre que intentaba tocar el tema el rubio lo cortaba, "somos amigos y nada mas que eso" Okey, lo capto, se decía. Pero las repetidas veces que estando a solas se tiraban con desesperación encima del otro dice otra cosa.

Claro, eran simplemente amigos. Que les gustaba pasar el tiempo besándose, ¿Pero qué otra cosa harían los amigos?

Y esa situación al de cabellos en punta no le molestaba, osea, le encantaba besarlo. Se habían vuelto realmente buenos en eso, pero en situaciones como esas le gustaría poder dar un paso adelante.

Dirigió su vista a Bakugou y a aquella mano libre que le resultaba tan tentadora. Era de noche, alrededor de ellos pasaba poca gente y nadie conocido; si eran amigos que cada tanto se besaban, también podrían ser amigos que cada tanto se tomaban de la mano ¿verdad?

¿Bakugou se enojaría? Lo mas seguro, ¿Arruinaría su actual relación? Lo mas probable. Pero esa mano era endiabladamente tentadora.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar? —soltó el rubio volviéndolo a la realidad

Este miró para ambos lados buscando en donde estaban situados y soltó aire complacido.

—Faltan otras diez cuadras, igual los chicos nos esperaran en la puerta—. Bakugou mostró una mueca de fastidio pero no dijo nada.

En cuanto a Kirishima, volvió a sus pensamientos. Todavía faltaba diez cuadras, pero a ese ritmo no tenía mucho tiempo; mas que nada porque el otro apuro más el paso. Parece que tenía apuro en reunirse con Kaminari y Sero; no pudo mas que bufar molesto y acercarse mas al contrario.

Volvió la mirada a aquella mano tan solitaria. Respiro, exhalo y finalmente junto ambas manos.

Bakugou no se detuvo, ni tampoco soltó palabra. Su reacción no era la esperada y aunque estaba feliz de que no soltara el agarre o hiciera una de las suyas (véase, insultarlo, explotarle la mano u otra cosa de su amplio inventario). Le sorprendió que no haya habido reacción, ¿es que no le pareció algo lo suficientemente importante para hacer algo?. Entonces apuro un poco el paso para estar mas adelante que el contrario y poder ver su rostro.

Soltó aire con alivio, el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro y que a duras penas intento tapar con su mano libre lo demostró.

Kirishima volvió a su paso regular, que lo tuvo que aletargar ya que Bakugou lo había hecho. Y fueron en un paso muy lento hasta el encuentro con sus amigos, en un momento Kirishima notó que la mano del contrario se movía para entrelazar sus dedos.

Había salido demasiado bien, aunque realmente dudaba que su relación haya quedado igual; le entusiasmaba conocer la posición en que se encontraban. Faltando tres cuadras para llegar, se acercó a Bakugou y le dio un beso en la mejilla, siendo empujado al instante con una sonrisa cómplice.

Seguro no era el único ansioso en saber lo que les esperaba.


	9. Primer compromiso

**Primer compromiso**

Hoy era el día por el que esperaron todo el mes. Bakugou y Kirishima tomaron su tiempo para elegir que ropa ponerse, casual pero cuidadoso. Prepararon la cesta para picnic, los múltiples regalos y salieron a la marcha.

Más nerviosos que lo esperado apuraron el paso y llegaron antes que el horario previsto. Mientras su pareja caminaba en círculos a la par que se arreglaba y volvía a arreglar la ropa como si se tratara de una cita, Kirishima se sentó a esperar ilusionado el rostro que pondría Natsuki cuando viera sus regalos.

Ni bien se hizo la hora, Bakugou se apresuró a golpear la puerta mientras Kirishima se situaba detrás suyo, también en espera.

No tardó mucho para que una mujer con quien la pareja ya había tenido unas cuantas charlas le abriera la puerta con un rostro amable y les comunicara que la pequeña estaba terminando de ser vestida; pero por lo inquieta e ilusionada que estaba por el día de picnic les hacía la tarea mas difícil a sus mayores.

No pasaron ni quince minutos que empezaron a escuchar las tan conocidas pisaditas que venían de un largo pasillo que tenían a su izquierda. Se asomaron y vieron su corto y negro cabello atado en dos coletas, ambas azules como su bonito vestido y sus hermosos ojos que no hacían mas que resaltar ante su oscura piel.

La pequeña en cuanto los vio fue corriendo a su encuentro, mientras les mostraba la nueva muñeca que tenía. Aunque Kirishima no terminaba de entender lo que le decía, le continuaba la charla mientras se agachaba y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos; para cuando finalmente llegara a su lado poder levantarla y darle un esperado abrazo, siendo respondido por un dulce beso en la mejilla que después también le dedicó a Bakugou.

Ya con la pequeña se despidieron de la institutriz mientras les recordaba, al igual que los anteriores meses, el horario en que debían traerla. Kirishima puso a Natsuki en sus hombros y empezó a correr entre festejos de la pequeña al lugar donde no muy lejos almorzarían.

Recién al llegar al lugar notaron que Bakugou se había retrasado, para distraer a la pequeña Kirishima primero la lanzó unas cuantas veces al aire y luego la vio abrir muy ilusionada uno de los regalos que le habían comprado, el resto lo abrirían cuando llegara el rubio. Después de hacer pedazos el envoltorio que con tanto cuidado había puesto, sus ojos brillaron al encontrar un libro de cuentos, que no lo protagonizaba nadie más que la heroína favorita de la pequeña, Creati.

La pequeña empezó a dar saltos en su lugar al tiempo que aplaudía ilusionada, luego le empezó a pedir a "papi Eiji" que se lo leyera. Cosa que el héroe no dudo en complacer.

La lectura estaba llena de imitaciones de la voz de la heroína, que Kirishima conocía de memoria por los años de amistad y por las prácticas que había hecho frente a la misma para poder dar la mayor credibilidad a sus historias. La chica no podía mas que reírse ante la situación y aprovechaban los días en que Shouto no trabajaba para que ayude a marcar los errores que cometía Kirishima en la imitación de su esposa, o cuando Jirou estaba de visita, que al final más que ayudar se terminaba pasando el rato riéndose de la actuación de su amigo.

Esas preparaciones no eran conocidas por Bakugou, ya que éste todavía no quería que nadie fuera del entorno familiar conociera el tema de la adopción hasta que ella no se mudara finalmente con ellos. Pero Kirishima no podía mantener su boca cerrada tanto tiempo, así que además de practicar las imitaciones y ver la deslumbrante cara de asombro de la pequeña cada vez que le contaba un cuento nuevo de su heroína favorita, como también las experiencias compartidas en la UA, Eijirou aprovechaba la oportunidad para contarles de las nuevas buenas de la pequeña. Aquellas por las que un padre orgulloso se pasaría horas hablando.

Después de que Kirishima terminará de contar por segunda vez el cuento y se estaba por dirigir a la tercera ronda, vieron que finalmente se acercaba Bakugou. La pequeña tomó el cuento y fue corriendo hacia el cenizo para contarle en sus palabras la historia, mientras simulaba que sacaba objetos de su cuerpo.

Bakugou cambió de mano la canasta de picnic y le tomó la mano a la pequeña para ser guiado hasta donde se encontraba sentado Eijirou, que nuevamente empezaba a leer la historia, mientras Katsuki desplegaba el mantel y servía la comida junto a una niña absorta en la lectura.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado darle los regalos juntos —dijo Katsuki ocultando su enojo.

—Pensé que llegaríamos juntos y que no tendría que distraerla hasta tu regreso —respondió para luego llevarse uno de los deliciosos sándwiches de su novio a la boca, seguido limpiar casi toda la cara de la pequeña. — Solo abrimos uno.

El otro respondió con un resoplo, que lo hizo querer continuar.

—¿Porqué te tardaste? —dijo inclinándose hacía la pequeña para limpiar su, ahora, manchado vestido. Mientras esta se concentraba en dar unos bocados y que el resto de la comida fuera a caer en su ropa.

Mientras Kirishima se esmeraba en limpiar, Bakugou le enseñaba a Natsuki como sujetar la comida para que no se cayera. Con poco éxito.

—De nuevo esa vieja se me puso a hablar sobre el paso que nos falta para concluir la adopción.

—Veja —dijo entre risas la pequeña, recordando la expresión que ponía la mayor cuando la llamaba de esa forma.

Kirishima giró la vista hacía Bakugou.

—Lo primero que hará al regresar es llamarla de esa forma, luego te quejas cuando nos echan la bronca —dijo dando otra mordida a su comida. —Sobre lo otro... —suspiró— ... Como si fuera tan fácil.

No obtuvo respuesta y dieron por terminada la conversación, Natsuki dejó la comida en el pasto junto a un regaño de Bakugou mientras la levantaba y se acercaba corriendo hacia los regalos. Kirishima le dio permiso para abrirlos.

Había un par de vestidos que la pequeña hizo a un lado, otro libro de cuentos pero esta vez de Froppy y dos muñecas, una idéntica a Creati. Que la pequeña abrazo y en agradecimiento lleno de besos el rostro del pelirrojo.

Obligó a Bakugou a terminar de comer para darle la muñeca que había traído, ella se quedo con una de las nuevas y le dio la de la heroína a Kirishima. Empezaron a hacer un acto que la muñeca que tenia Bakugou estaba secuestrada (ante una risa tapada de Kirishima) y Creati junto a la muñeca que tenia Natsuki se encargaban de rescatarla. La niña constantemente regañaba a Katsuki por no soltar palabras, este respondía con un gruñido pero comenzaba a pedir gritos de auxilio agudizando su voz.

Después de un largo rato jugando con las muñecas la niña fue corriendo para treparse a un árbol, siendo ayudada por Bakugou mientras Kirishima guardaba la comida y el mantel dentro de la cesta.

Cuando Kirishima llegó al árbol la pequeña se había cansado de trepar y ahora pedía que jugaran a la mancha. Esté dijo que le tocaba a la niña y emprendió su huida mas lenta posible para que la pequeña no tarde en atraparlo. En su turno Natsuki nerviosa fue corriendo al lado de Bakugou pidiéndole upa para huir, él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la complació y tomó una real velocidad para escapar de su pareja. Kirishima se tomó en serio el juego y empezó a perseguir a Katsuki, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlos el rubio uso sus explosiones para elevarse y salir de su alcance.

—Oye, eso es trampa —se quejó Kirishima.

—Esos es lo que dicen los perdedores

— Si, papi Eiji es un pepedor —decía mientras se sujetaba a la cabeza de Bakugou y éste la abrazaba hacia si con una mano mientras con la otra la destinaba a hacer explosiones para seguir en el aire.

—Si, papi Eiji es un perdedor —continúo Bakugou con una sonrisa de burla.

Kirishima en respuesta les sacó la lengua y se sentó a esperar a que bajaran, siendo que tardaron ya que la niña lo disfrutaba. Ni bien Bakugou puso los pies en el suelo, Natsuki fue corriendo a los tropezones y un tanto mareada a los brazos de Kirishima que fingía estar enojado.

—Papi —dijo frente suyo sujetando su brazo— papi —repitió.

—Estoy enojado

Natsuki puso cara de puchero y volvió a donde estaba Bakugou, levantando los brazos para que la levantara. Este accedió y la pequeña al instante empezó a llorar en sus brazos, Kirishima preocupado y con ataque de culpa se apresuró en acercarse.

—Papi

— Si — respondió Katsuki

—Papi Eiji no me quiere más —concluyó entre sollozos que luego se volvieron mas fuertes.

El aludido se puso en la espalda de su pareja a explicarle que solamente estaba jugando y que era imposible que no la quiera, ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando pero igualmente se durmió entre lágrimas.

Kirishima se sentía terrible, además ya era hora de que la llevarán de vuelta y ella se durmió triste. Juntó la cesta mientras Bakugou sostenía a la niña dormida y luego se dirigieron al orfanato. El rubio le entregó la niña dormida a la institutriz y alguien más que trabajaba en el lugar los regalos mientras se despedían, ya empezando a extrañarla.

A los pocos metros de haber empezado su camino regreso a casa, Bakugo entrelazo sus manos y notó que Kirishima seguía deprimido.

—No seas tan idiota para ponerte mal por eso, ella sabe que no la odias. Ni bien se despierte se habrá olvidado —. Intentó tranquilizarlo.

—¿Y si se despierta y no lo olvida?, tengo miedo que siga pensando eso

—Eijirou no arruines el día con tus malditas inseguridades, se puso a llorar porque tenía sueño. Superalo de una vez —. Terminó con Kirishima dirigiéndole una cara de disgusto.

—Eres malo para tranquilizar a la gente, ¿eh?

—Es que me fastidia verte con esa cara triste —dijo sin pensar.

Kirishima se inclinó, beso su cuello y siguió el camino.

— De hecho, eres bastante bueno —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que volvió a adornar su rostro.

Bakugou observó el rostro complacido de su pareja por un momento y luego se detuvo en su lugar para mandar un mensaje. Kirishima no llego a preguntarle nada que empezó a ser arrastrado a las corridas hasta el departamento que compartían.

Ya en la puerta no llegó a pensar que decir por el extraño comportamiento de su pareja, que notó que esta estaba abierta. Miró a Bakugou mientras soltaba su mano y se acercaba a la puerta endureciendo su cuerpo pensando en la mala suerte de quien hubiera entrado.

Empujó la puerta, prendió la luz y aparecieron ante sí Ashido, Sero y Kaminari con cornetas, papel picado y gritando sorpresa. Si, sin duda estaba sorprendido. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban celebrando; pero igualmente se acercó a sus amigos para agradecerles y decirles que se confundieron de fecha, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

Bakugou se encontraba a su lado y le sostenía la mano.

—Blasty, ¿sabes que están celebrando? —mientras lo decía notó como Sero prendía una cámara y empezaba a filmar.

—Si — dijo mientras empezaba a bajar una rodilla hasta que ésta tocó el suelo—. Tú me diste el primer beso, tú tomaste por primera vez mi mano, tú me pediste salir y tú sugeriste adoptar a Natsuki. Así que esto lo quiero hacer yo.

—Espera... —dijo entendiendo la situación mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Esta pasando, esta pasando —dijo entre risas nerviosas Ashido, acompañada por unos chiflidos y aplausos de Kaminari.

—Hagan silencio —gritó un nervioso Bakugou, mientras soltaba la mano de Kirishima y iba a buscar algo importante a la habitación que compartían.

—Que le arruinan el ambiente —dijo entre risas Sero, siendo respondido por una caja de anillos vacía que le golpeo la cabeza.

Bakugou había vuelto y se arrodillo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba antes, tomó la mano de su pareja para luego besarla. Nervioso ante las palabras que tenía que decir, dejó sus labios en la mano ajena mas de la cuenta. Kirishima sonrió y puso su mano libre sobre el cabello rubio, para tranquilizarlo. Bakugou notó este gesto y lo animo a continuar.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Kirishima se lo quedó mirando emocionado, luego miró a sus amigos festejando por ellos y esperando ansiosos su respuesta. Bakugou no solo se tomó el tiempo de elegir y comprar los anillos, sino que también en arreglar con sus amigos un festejo y que además graben algo que seguramente era muy incómodo y personal porque sabía que a él le gustaría compartirlo y tener un recuerdo del momento.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y menos podía creer que lo había hecho esperar tanto tiempo por su respuesta.

—Vamos, ¿en serio lo dudas? Si estoy completamente loco por ti —dijo y al instante Bakugou se paró y le sujeto la cara, apretándole las mejillas. Haciendo que tenga una expresión demasiado graciosa para la ocasión.

—Dilo bien —susurró cerca de su rostro.

—Si quiero —fue respondido con Bakugou terminando de acercar sus labios y vítores de sus amigos.

Ni bien se separaron del beso salto Ashido para abrazarlos y darles grandes besos en las mejillas a ambos, Sero dejaba la cámara y también le dedico un abrazo a ambos y por último fue Kaminari que entre los primeros saludos había aprovechado para buscar una pizza que tenían en la cocina.

Mina se quedó junto a Kirishima y le contó como habían preparado la sorpresa mientras él se terminaba de poner ilusionado el anillo. Luego menciono otra sorpresa, a lo que él la miró sorprendido como también a su pareja que tenia su misma expresión.

—¿Que otra sorpresa? Esto es todo lo que acordamos.

—No, no. Esto es una sorpresa para los dos —continúo Sero.

Luego vieron como Kaminari rebuscaba en una mochila que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación y sacaba algo. Se puso frente a la pareja y les mostró orgulloso boletos de avión.

—¿Que? — dijo fuera de sí Kirishima.

—Nos vamos a casarlos a las vegas nenes —terminó alegre Ashido— se van casar en esos lugares que aparecen en las películas.

—Que mejor forma de disfrutar el final de su soltería

—Pueden también apostar o —tronó los dedos Sero — ver alguna mujer desnuda antes de su travesía definitiva rodeada de penes.

—Creo que lo de la travesía estuvo de más —arregló pensativo Kaminari.

—¿Que dicen? Ya hablamos con sus superiores y conseguimos unos cuantos días libres. El vuelo sale mañana. —dijo con los ojos brillantes Ashido.

Kirishima y Bakugou se miraron y luego Kirishima afirmó con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus filosos dientes. Recibiendo un grito de festejo de sus amigos, que fueron a la cocina a buscar algo para brindar dejándolos momentáneamente solos.

—Lo tienen todo preparado —dijo aún ilusionando Kirishima. Bakugou lo atrajo desde la cintura y lo abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Así que nos casaremos —dijo en su oído

—Si —respondió acariciando el brazo que se encontraba en su cintura—, me lo acabas de proponer.

—Claro, si te amo.

Al decir esas palabras entro Ashido, sonrojada y alegre por lo que acababa de oír.

—Quien diría que serías tal Romeo —dijo dejando su cerveza y tomando la cámara para enfocarlo— dilo de nuevo.

—Aleja esa mierda de mi cara —dijo soltando el abrazo y yendo a buscar su cerveza. Al alejarse Kirishima se quedó observando el suelo intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando levantó la mirada observó a Mina enfrente suyo con los brazos abiertos, que él no tardó en abrazar.

—¿Esto es un sueño Mina?

—Nop, es la bonita realidad que te mereces —dijo para luego besar su mejilla.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta el momento de chocar las copas.


	10. Primer cumpleaños (Kirishima)

**Primer cumpleaños | Kirishima |**

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo, medio ilusionado por el día que tendría mañana. Bueno, mas bien hoy, guiándose por su reloj de pared. Dio un par de pasos en su habitación y lo primero que hizo al levantar la vista fue observar a Bakugou, tapado en su cama.

Lo miró y luego salio al pasillo para controlar que no se haya confundido de habitación, no, era la suya.

Entro nuevamente y se acercó a la cama, tal vez era Bakugou el que se había confundido. Se sentó y empezó a acariciar su cabello, tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de verlo dormido.

—Katsuki —dijo en un susurro, como si su objetivo no fuera despertarlo.

El otro solamente se movió en sueños, mientras Kirishima seguía acariciando su cabello.

—Hey, Katsu... —dijo con pena un poco mas fuerte, le parecía demasiado lindo dormido.

Pero su sueño no era tan pesado, así que ese volumen basto para despertarlo. Abrió de a poco lo ojos y se tapo de la luz con la mano.

—¿Cuando volviste? —preguntó adormilado

—Recién

—Tardaste mucho —dijo mientras levantaba la frazada y se corría mas hacia a la pared.

—Tuve trabajo —respondió con una sonrisa— Um... ¿Por que...?

—¿Te vas a acostar o no?—dijo aún levantando las sabanas junto a la frazada, haciendo lugar.

Kirishima con tanta alegría como se lo permitía, y un poco mas también, se apresuró en acostarse junto a su novio para a continuación ser tapado. Bakugou desvió la mirada ante la intensa de su pareja para fijar la vista en el horrible reloj tan masculino, para luego devolvérsela al otro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pelos de mierda —lo felicitó, para luego unir sus labios en un suave beso. Después acomodó los rojos cabellos que estaban cayendo sobre el rostro de Kirishima y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Kirishima sonrojado y alegre, se apresuró para devolverle el beso mientras le agradecía. Terminó por darle un abrazo e intentar dormir en esa posición, mientras Bakugou se lo devolvía y le acariciaba el cabello.

Ojalá todos los días fueran su cumpleaños —pensó Kirishima antes de dormirse.


	11. Primer Halloween

**Primer Halloween**

Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta.

—Pasa —gritan desde dentro de la habitación.

Bakugou hace caso y se adentra en la habitación, lo primero que nota es a Kirishima en los pantalones piyama terminando de arreglar su cabello. Como es frecuente, una cosa tan simple es suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

—¿Me estas jodiendo?—dijo azotando la puerta detrás de sí— después de tanto joderme para ir disfrazados en pareja, ni siquiera te dignas a vestirte.

Kirishima finalmente se gira, alejándose del espejo donde se estaba viendo. Mira a su pareja con una de sus tradicionales sonrisas que sorprendentemente combina con la típica aura asesina de su novio.

—¿De que te ríes idiota? —el otro le responde con una pequeña risa, enojándolo aún más. Cuando iba a seguir, Kirishima se adelantó.

—Todavía no podía creer que hubieras aceptado ponerte el disfraz —dijo acercándose a su novio para observar mejor su atuendo.

—Si te dije que me lo pondría, me lo iba a poner.

Kirishima solamente terminó de acercarse y comenzó a tocar las diferentes partes del disfraz. La camiseta, la campera, el interesante collar, la larga cola y las bonitas orejas. Bakugou bastante hastiado por pasar horas siendo observado y revisado, aunque no habían pasado mas de cinco minutos, detuvo la mano de su novio justo cuando estaba por sujetar sus orejas. La tomó entre la suya y tuvo que hacer una de las cosas que odia, pero que estaba interesado por saber.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —dijo sabiendo que su novio, como lo estaba viendo, se enojaría. —No sé, tengo sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Que mierda significa eso? TÚ ME PEDISTE QUE ME PUSIERA ESTA CAGADA

—Ya sé y me encanta esta cagada —agregó para rimar— pero no sé si te ves sexy o lindo. —Concluyó con rostro pensativo.

Aunque esa tontería se le antojo muy linda, le respondió al poner su mano en el rostro del otro y empezando a empujar. Kirishima con una pequeña risa detrás de la mano de su novio entendió la indirecta y dejo la conversación para después, así terminó yendo a buscar la ropa que se pondría.

Bakugou, mientras tanto, se acercó a la cama y sentándose en ella empezó a revisar su celular para hacer tiempo. Que no lo entretuvo durante mucho, ya que en un solo par de minutos levantó la vista para observar como Kirishima se estaba atando la caperuza roja.

—¿Ves?, no tarde nada —dijo mientras comenzaba a girar en su lugar para ver el movimiento de la falda, cuando levantó la mirada noto que Bakugou se había acercado con unos ojos parecidos a los del lobo del cuento.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta? —aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ese no era la cuestión.

Bakugou sin necesidad de soltar palabra, rápidamente terminó de acercarse y posando una mano detrás de la cabeza del contrario lo acercó hacía sí para que sus labios se unieran, empezando así un apasionado beso. Kirishima entre sorprendido y feliz correspondió gustosamente el beso, poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza de su pareja; mientras el otro había posado su mano libre en su cintura, que lentamente iba bajando hasta el final de la falda. Poco a poco sus labios iban alejándose de los contrarios para, pasando por pequeños besos, terminar alojándose en el cuello del otro. Siendo recibido por pequeños suspiros del pelirrojo.

Kirishima a pesar de la excitación no podía parar de pensar en el raro comportamiento de su pareja, más aún, cuando empezó a meter la mano debajo de su falda. Donde a cuestas, decidió frenarlo.

—Bueno, pausa —dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del contrario y separándolo de sí— es una interesante interpretación del lobo, pero mejor lo dejamos por hoy.

—¿PORQUÉ? —dijo haciendo el intento de acercarse nuevamente

—¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan prendido? —dijo alejándose más mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Bakugou sin querer ni saber responder, aceptó que debían dejarlo y dedicó a arreglar su disfraz. Pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se movieron hacía el contrario, observando como terminaba de arreglarse y como sus bonitas piernas resaltaban en la vestimenta. Kirishima observó la lujuriosa mirada y sonrió.

—Así que eres un tipo de piernas, ¿Eh?

—...— al verse descubierto apartó la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

—Es un alivio, si fueras de pechos sería un problema. —Dijo al acercarse mientras el otro empezaba a levantar su mirada.

Ya enfrente y bastante pegado, tomó una de las manos contrarias y la dirigió bajo su falda, mientras su pareja aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar sus piernas y acercar su mano a la entrepierna. En cuanto a Kirishima, a la par de su novio fue bajando ambas manos hasta su trasero, masajeando y apretando.

—Decídete de una vez —susurró Bakugou contra su oído— ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

—No —respondió poniéndose de puntas de pie y apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del contrario— quiero verte prendido. Me gusta ver al lobito desesperado por comerse a caperucita —terminó con un pequeño beso en la nariz del contrario, para luego separarse y apurarse en salir de la habitación.

Bakugou se quedó en su lugar, entendiendo lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente lo hizo y notando que la señora excitación le impedía salir de la habitación para explotarle la cabeza, se quedó en la misma posición gritando de frustración.

—MALDITA MIERDA, TE VOY A MATAR

Kirishima, mientras, se subía al ascensor riéndose del grito que acababa de escuchar; junto a un sorprendido Shoji. Estaba al tanto que mas tarde o correría por su vida o de los dientes del feroz lobo. Aunque se le antojaba bastante ser devorado.


	12. Primer beso Parte 1

**Primer beso | Parte 1 |**

La botella giraba sobre la mesa y Kirishima observaba como su amiga rosada levantaba la vista por centésima vez hacia la puerta. Cuando la botella indicó que por tercera vez Mineta debía besar a la señora cactus, las risas y burlas volvieron a resonar.

—Creo que esto es el destino —dijo la chica destinando ahora la mirada hacia su compañero.

—A si... YO CREO QUE ES TRAMPA —habló con dificultad con sus labios lastimados— curiosamente todas las veces que se dirige al cactus es cuando yo tiro, y curiosamente —dijo remarcando— todas esas veces Hagakure se levantó de su asiento.

—Casualidades, casualidades —dijo la chica invisible restándole importancia.

—Ya oíste, ve a dejarle unos lindos besos a tu chica —comentó una divertida Ashido, mientras Sero y Kaminari chiflaban y lo alentaban para que lo hiciera.

—Es ridículo... Y TRAMPA —siguió el aludido.

—No lo hagas —comentó Ojiro.

—Si no lo hago ya no podré jugar y perderé la oportunidad de tener acción —le respondió.

—Ni aunque la fueras a tener —dijo Jirou mientras afinaba su bajo.

Mineta hizo oídos sordos y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña planta. Ante las divertidas expectativas de sus compañeros, nuevamente beso al cactus. Siendo recibido por una ola de aplausos de los participantes del juego.

Al sentarse le dio la botella a quien estaba a su lado, deseándole mas suerte que la suya. Que la tuvo ya que cuando Kaminari hizo girar la botella, esta había dado hacia una linda chica. Mineta insulto su suerte mientras acariciaba sus lastimados labios y el rubio chispeante chocaba los cinco con Sero.

Mientras todos miraban a la chica señalada que entre tocar acordes no se enteró de su suerte, Kaminari se estaba parando de su lugar mientras Kirishima oyó el ruido de la puerta y vio como entraban Bakugou junto a Todoroki, Yaoyorozu también noto que habían llegado y se acercó para poner llave en la cerradura.

Mientras tanto Kaminari se terminó de acercar a Jirou, cuando ella a través de susurros y miradas furtivas de quienes se encontraban cerca reaccionaba a lo sucedido.

—NO —dijo mientras lo señalaba.

—SI —respondió haciendo el mismo gesto con una ligera y coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no estoy jugando? —se quejó dirigiéndose a Ashido, quien había sugerido el juego.

La rosada, emocionada, comenzó a reírse mientras observaba como lentamente Kaminari se apoyaba en el apoya brazos del sillón donde estaba Kyoka y lentamente iba bajando la cabeza en dirección a la chica.

—Son las reglas, tienen que besar a todo lo que apunte. Este participando o no —dijo Ashido mientras se ponía de pie y miraba hacia la cocina— ¡Hey Bakugou! —dijo olvidándose de las protestas de su amiga, mientras esta insultaba a Kaminari diciéndole que se aleje— ¿Todoroki?

—Yo que mierda voy a saber —dijo sacando ingredientes para una tardía cena.

—Creo haberlo visto subiendo a su habitación —comentó Ojiro.

Mina se quedo pensativa en su lugar, mientras el resto observaba divertido como un sonriente Kaminari se acercaba para besar a una sonrojadisima Jirou que lentamente alejaba el rostro a la par que el otro lo acercaba.

—No te atreverías —susurró.

—Mírame —fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla y que en respuesta la chica le clavara sus extensiones en los ojos. Haciéndolo chillar en el suelo.

—Sigamos —dijo sonriendo por su venganza, pero aún sonrojada. Mientras ponía sus pies sobre el cuerpo sollozante de Kaminari.

—Chicos —interrumpió Momo mientras Mina tomaba la botella— ya es tarde. La idea era quedarnos hasta la llegada de nuestros compañeros e irnos a dormir.

La mayoría puso cara de decepción menos unos pocos, entre ellos Kirishima, por terminar el juego. Más que nada porque él estaba después de Mina.

—Espera... —dijo Pinky— uno... no... dos juegos más y listo.

Yaoyorozu observó que Bakugou se estaba sirviendo la comida y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, les daría tiempo hasta que su compañero terminará de comer.

Kirishima miró a su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada levantando ambos pulgares con una sonrisa a juego, luego giró la botella que terminó apuntando a Sero quien salto celebrando en su asiento.

Ashido se acercó al sillón del contrario y tras sostener el rostro del chico, beso su frente. Recibiendo un quejido de decepción del público, entre ellos Sero.

—Eso es cruel —dijo Hanta mientras se relajaba de lo expectativo que se había puesto

—La mayoría de ustedes lo hicieron —respondió señalándolos

—Es contra natura —dijo Kaminari mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo— mira lo emocionado que lo pones para solo darle un beso en la frente.

—Es cruel y deberías responsabilizarte por tu actos —sumó Kirishima, a quien la conversación no interesaba pero quería alargar el tiempo y un poco también ayudar a Sero.

—¿Que actos? —dijo riendo mientras se sonrojaba al ver la cara roja de Sero, quién intentaba taparla con sus manos—. No alargues y gira la botella —dirigiéndose a Kirishima mientras se la pasaba. Este observó que Bakugou estaba lavando los platos y miro a sus amigos en señal de suplica, para que hagan mas tiempo. Tal vez si Bakugou ya se hubiera ido cuando tocara su turno podría zafar.

Kaminari miró a Sero que seguía sonrojado en su lugar, un tanto ido. Después golpeó a Mineta con el codo pidiéndole ayuda, este le sonrió y se paró en su asiento señalando con un dedo acusador a Ashido.

—Es completamente bajo como la generadora del juego que no lo cumplas, como mínimo un beso de lengua de 30 segundos —Sero había dejado el bobo embelezamiento para pasar a la risa, ya se les había ido de las manos.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos también?, nadie te dijo que le des un beso profundo a Cactus-chan y que se tuvieron que besar unas cuantas veces —respondió, ahora mirando a Kirishima— te toca.

El aludido tomo la botella con una mano, mientras que con la otra se rascaba la nuca. Tenía un raro presentimiento.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Ashido

—Podrías cortarlo ahora y nadie se enojaría —susurro Jirou, y Kirishima al pasar de los años lo siguió recordando. Perfectamente pudo dejarlo.

—Lo haré —respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa y haciéndola girar.

La botella dio tres giros en su lugar hasta dar con la codiciada... Cactus-chan. Todos estallaron en risas y Kirishima se relajó. Antes ya le había tocado tanto Ashido como Jirou y al besar la mejilla de una y la coronilla de la otra había sentido una fuerte incomodidad, como también del lado de las chicas. Pero algo le decía que siguiera jugando y no acepto irse.

—La chica de Mineta —festejo Hagakure entre risas.

—La chica de otro hombre, eso es bajo —acotó Kaminari

—Agh, cállense —. Dijo Mineta levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—No te pongas celoso, es solo un juego. Ella te ama a tí —le grito Sero mientras el otro esperaba el ascensor.

—Lo siento hombre —participó Kirishima entre las risas mientras activaba su quirk. Pero cuando se estaba acercando notó que las risas callaron de repente.

Observó a su amigos y luego hacia donde miraban, Bakugou se había detenido justo hacia donde apuntaba la botella. Pasando el cactus.

Kirishima miró hacia su compañero con la boca abierta y luego a sus amigos que miraban de la misma forma. Después del shock tuvieron que tapar sus bocas para no reír a rienda suelta, entonces un decidido Kirishima se giró para dirigirse hacia su nuevo objetivo temblando de pies a cabeza, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Mina se acercó hacia donde estaban Kaminari y Sero para empezar a filmar desde su celular. Por alguna razón sentía que era algo que quería ver con ellos.

Kaminari miró expectante a sus amigos a su lado, ellos le devolvieron la mirada con la misma sonrisa. Sabían que el buen Kirishima probablemente saldría con quemaduras graves, pero eso era algo que estaban ansiosos de ver. Que el chico le de uso a su quirk, que por razones como esa lo tenía.

Kirishima se estaba terminando de acercar y observó como Bakugou sacaba la vista de su celular por el repentino silencio para dirigir su mirada a él y después a los tontos de atrás que ahogaban la risa.

—¿Que carajo pasa? —le preguntó.

Kirishima no pudo responder, estaba tan perdido que no podía entender las palabras del otro. Lo veía pero sentía como si con un control mágico le hubieran sacado el sonido, eso sin duda no le había pasado con las chicas. Por otro lado, no podía considerar el besarlo en la mejilla o en la frente, desde el momento que observó que debía besarlo no pudo apartar sus ojos de sus labios ¿Siempre habían sido tan sugerentes?. Aunque seguramente le estuvieran soltando insultos, se veían totalmente deliciosos.

Se relamió los labios ansioso y Bakugou notó demasiado tarde lo que pasaba para poder evitarlo. Kirishima lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía si para finalmente unir sus labios en su primer y delicioso beso.

El pelirrojo lentamente se fue alejando para escuchar las lejanas risas de sus amigos, mientras contemplaba los ojos de Bakugou más cerca de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Corre Kirishima, corre —gritó Kaminari, que después era acompañado a dueto por el resto. Que hacían una seguramente intencionada imitación de Jenny gritándole a Forrest Gump que se alejara, aunque seguramente en su caso el peligro era mayor. La única que no se había unido era Momo que estaba sacando del armario a unos olvidados como dormidos, Izuku y Ochako.

Después de observar a sus amigos que medio en broma, medio en serio le decían que corriera del lugar, volvió su vista a Bakugou. Este había perdido la mirada sorprendida que tenia hasta hace un momento. La de ahora era mas bien una sedienta de sangre.

Alcanzo justo para tirarse hacia atrás y activar su quirk, mientras Bakugou le lanzaba su primer ataque. Luego se lanzó a correr destruyendo la puerta de salida en el camino, con un furioso rubio detrás.

Mientras escapaba giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver como sus amigos le alentaban con su " _Corre, Kirishima, corre_ " (que sin ensayar les salia prolijamente a todos al mismo tiempo), para animarlo a proteger su vida de las explosiones de Bakugou. Mientras este les gritaba que los iría acabando uno por uno a cada uno de ellos, como si un asesino de película de terror se tratase. Pero también observó otra cosa, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban el rostro del rubio se sonrojaba y corría la mirada, por alguna razón, eso ponía una sonrisa tonta en su cara.


	13. Primer te amo (Bakugou)

**Primer te amo | Bakugou |**

Kirishima escuchó el ruido de la alarma y se apresuró a aplazarla. Tuvo problemas para dormir toda la noche y desde hace dos horas que no podía conciliar el sueño preocupado por quien se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

Observó a Bakugou y notó que se encontraba mejor, puso la mano sobre su frente y lo confirmó. Ya más tranquilo decidió abrazarlo desde la espalda y besar su cálido cuello. Se encontraba en el paraíso terrenal por solo tenerlo cerca.

El reloj volvió a sonar y él soltó un insulto más bien propio a su pareja. Esta vez fue el otro quien al girarse y quedar con el rostro frente al suyo, tomó el celular que se encontraba a su espalda para apagar la alarma.

Kirishima aprovechó la cercanía para volver a abrazarlo, mientras que Bakugou posaba la mano que antes había tomado el celular en su cabeza.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello contrario.

—Sí, no era necesario que me cuidaras —dio una pequeña risa que hizo zumbar el oído contrario, que se encontraba tan cercano a sus labios—. Ahora te ves mucho peor que yo.

Kirishima se aleja del abrazo para observar a su pareja y responderle, pero es inútil cuando se encuentra con sus ojos. Apoya su rostro en su almohada y acaricia la mejilla contraria, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Bakugou levanta una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿Te quedaste sin palabras? —preguntó el rubio. Kirishima parecía no haber escuchado las palabras, ya que no se había inmutado.

—Que lindo eres —soltó en un suspiro, Bakugou en respuesta se giró y quedo recostado boca arriba. Riendo despacio.

—Eres una fabrica de cursilerías Kirishima.

El otro se apoyo en un brazo y se sentó en la cama para observarlo mejor, luego acercó su cara hacía el rostro de su novio y beso su frente.

—Te amo —ahora besaba su mejilla derecha— Te amo —su mejilla izquierda— Te amo —su nariz— Te amo —sus labios— Te amo.

Terminó por volver a la anterior posición mientras Bakugou lo observaba recostado en la cama. El rubio levantó su mano hasta el cabello contrario y pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja. Realmente le gustaba como le quedaba el pelo lacio.

—Si, yo también te amo —respondió y observó como un sonrojo comenzaba a adornar el encantador rostro de su pareja.

Kirishima puso su manos en su boca y le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? —dijo mientras se sentaba.

El pelirrojo saco las manos de su rostro y las apoyo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando su gran sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos a la vista.

—Es que nunca lo habías dicho —continuó— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué mentiría?

Se quedaron observando al otro mientras el ambiente los consumía, Bakugou acortó la distancia para besar sus labios. Luego comenzó a alejarse y ahora fue Kirishima quien se acercó para besarlo. Se estuvieron dando pequeños y repetidos besos en los labios, hasta que Bakugou aprovechó que el otro tenía los ojos cerrados para besar la pequeña cicatriz presente en su ojo derecho.

Kirishima terminó abrazándolo siendo interrumpidos por el fuerte golpeteo en la habitación continúa, la suya. A desgana se alejó del abrazo para fijarse la hora en su celular, era tarde.

Miro a Bakugou y puso su mano en su frente. Estaba fría pero...

— Estoy bien, vete —dijo mientras escuchaba los gritos para apurar a su pareja desde el pasillo.

Kirishima lo aceptó y se levantó.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? Si vuelve a subir llámame.

—Si, lo mas seguro es que me una a la próxima clase. —Vio como Kirishima se acercaba a la puerta y agregó—: gracias por cuidarme.

Kirishima se giró y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—No es nada, te amo.

—Si, —dijo apoyando los codos en la cama— yo también te amo.

Con una sonrisa que mostraba más sus brillantes dientes, salió de la habitación y Bakugou pudo escuchar las quejas de Kaminari y Sero detrás de la puerta.

Cuando oía que el ruido del pasillo iba desapareciendo, se termino de recostar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese lindo tonto le sacaba un lado desconocido.


	14. Primer noviazgo

**Primer noviazgo**

Comenzó una nueva canción en la radio y Kirishima cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se perdiese en la música. Cuando los abrió pestañeo un momento para luego dirigir la vista a quien se encontraba sentado enfrente, en la misma cama, sin prestarle atención. El pelirrojo sonrió, ese rubio realmente le gustaba.

Considerando que estaban solos, pensó que era una excelente oportunidad para preguntarle.

—Hey Blasty

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó alzando la voz sorprendido

—Si quieres ser mi novio —concluyó diciendo mientras apoyaba las manos detrás suyo y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Bakugou lo observó, luego miró su mano y lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace un instante.

—Kirishima, me estoy limpiando tú semen de mi estómago —enfatizó señalando el lugar con las manos.

—Nuestro semen —agregó felizmente

El rubio se lo quedó mirando, sin poder creer lo idiota que llegaba a ser.

— En tus cálculos ¿pensaste que la mejor forma de pedírmelo era después de masturbarnos?

Kirishima lo miró pensativo, cerró los ojos y absorbió la música que seguía resonando en la radio.

—La música me inspiró —el otro lo miró confundido y por primera vez escuchó la canción. Luego fijo su vista hacia él.

—¿Acaso sabes de lo que habla? —Kirishima negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero la melodía es bonita. Y un par de veces dice "Always you" —levantó una mano para señalarlo— y me quise concentrar en esa parte —pensó por un momento—. ¿Significa "siempre tú" verdad?

—Si, significa eso —respondió con desgana y continuó— Te me declaras con una canción que perfectamente podría tratar de un rompimiento, mientras me limpio nuestro —remarcó— semen de mi estómago. —Kirishima afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando lo dicho.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras la canción llegaba a su fin y Bakugou se terminaba de limpiar. Eijirou rompió el silencio.

—¿Y?

—...

—Bakugou, ¿quieres que lo hagamos oficial?

—¿Es realmente necesario? —dijo finalmente, mientras apenas se levantaba de su anterior posición para apoyarse contra el respaldo de la cama— ¿Qué cambiaría el que seamos novios? Ya nos besamos, ya coqueteamos, ya nos tomamos a veces de las manos y ya hacemos esto y en cualquier momento haremos lo que sigue. No entiendo la necesidad de arruinarlo con etiquetas.

—Si no tiene etiqueta, nada impide que se termine sin más.

—Si tiene etiqueta tampoco.

—Pero por lo menos voy a tener la seguridad de que no te vayas con nadie más. Que tengas todo esto con otra persona, si después de todo, solamente somos amigos. —Dijo pasando sus manos para adelante y jugando con sus dedos. Bakugou lo miró y rascó su cabeza.

—Puedes estar seguro, que no me interesa limpiarme el semen de cualquiera de aquellos idiotas.

Kirishima rió y al verlo hacerlo, dentro de si Bakugou aceptó que solamente estaba alargando el asunto.

—Lo capto ¿y alguna chica? —continúo— nuestras compañeras son muy lindas y también fuera de nuestro curso.

—¿Acaso hay alguna que te interese? —salió sin pensarlo mucho

—¿Acaso te importa? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

Para que continuar, se preguntó Bakugou. Se levantó de su cómoda posición, para acercarse a Kirishima que lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo besó. Aprovechó que Kirishima aún no había abierto la boca para recorrer aquellos únicos dientes con la lengua, se había convertido una delicia que se alegraba de ser el único en disfrutar. El pelirrojo abrió la boca y se internaron en un beso más profundo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y Bakugou se recostaba en la cama para mayor comodidad.

Kirishima levantó la cabeza en medio de lo mejor, para aún abrazados, terminar la charla.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Bakugou no respondió y se internó nuevamente en el beso, se giraron y el rubio quedo arriba. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Kirishima fue deslizando sus manos desde la espalda hacia abajo. Se sintió un intento de risa desde el beso, por parte de Bakugou, cuando las manos llegaban a su objetivo.  
Esta vez fue el turno del rubio en alejarse del beso.

—¿En serio crees que dejaría a cualquiera manosearme el culo? —dijo apoyando la mano en el pecho de Kirishima y haciendo fuerza para levantarse.

—Mi objetivo es que no.

Bakugou terminó de sentarse en la cama y Kirishima lo siguió, sentándose frente a él.

—No entiendo tu manía de cada vez toquetearlo como si fuera masa

—Es mi manía, lo vas a terminar amando —Bakugou dio una pequeña risa

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero, ¿soy tu idiota? —el otro lo miró.

—Sí... eres mi idiota —respondió acariciando el cabello picudo, como si de un perro de tratase.

Kirishima con toda la felicidad desbordando se lanzó a abrazarlo. Bakugou, después de unos momentos, finalmente devolvió el abrazo.

—Pero... —continúo— cuando lo hagamos yo estaré arriba —Kirishima se separó lentamente del abrazo para mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Acaricia mi culo todo lo que quieras, pero yo voy a meterla. Es la condición, —miró al reloj de pared y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Hasta mañana novio —dijo, para finalmente abrir la puerta y salir.

Kirishima era una bola de sentimientos. Por un lado, no podía quitar esa sonrisa tonta por la última frase de Bakugou. Por otro, no podía terminar de digerir lo que había pasado y por último, estaba cagado hasta las patas al pensar en el sexo. No pasó mucho para que abrieran la puerta de nuevo, el rubio explosivo se asomó.

—Nuestra relación debe ser secreta, nadie más se puede enterar más allá de esos idiotas.

—¿Le puedo confirmar que oficializamos a ellos?

—Si, si vas con esa cara de idiota igualmente se darán cuenta —concluyó para finalmente cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación.

Si no fuera por las palabras del rubio no se hubiera acordado de sus amigos, tomó su teléfono para contarles las buenas nuevas. La noticia despabiló a los tres, que no paraban de felicitarlo por finalmente oficializar.

Al cabo de un rato tanto Kaminari como Sero se despidieron para seguir durmiendo, en cuanto a Mina, estuvo pendiente toda la noche para escuchar todos los detalles. Y Kirishima sin duda quería contarlos.


	15. Primer beso Parte 2

**Este capitulo viene a continuación de "Primer beso | Parte 1 |"**

* * *

 **Primer beso | Parte 2 |**

Bakugou no podía parar de pensar en los días pasados ¿acaso era él el único que lo recordaba? Tanto el dúo de idiotas que siempre los acompañaban, como el mismo Kirishima, no tocaban el tema. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Y mierda, si pasó. Cada vez que observa al pelirrojo acercarse tiene el impulso de llevarse las manos a los labios, que obviamente niega, al pensar como los del otro se apoyaba en los propios. Lo peor es que lo estaba distrayendo, cuando en los entrenamientos le tocaba ir contra Kirishima el recuerdo volvía a su mente y se distraía, recibiendo un ataque del aludido que practicaba tan campante.

Y aunque intentara una y otra vez quitarse ese recuerdo de su mente, no lo lograba. Tal vez hablarlo ayudaría, sacar los problemas ante alguien más y que éste le de soluciones. Pero ni Kaminari ni Sero le parecían lo suficiente inteligentes para dar respuestas, ya que no eran inteligentes en los absoluto y terminarían viendo el problema como una forma de burlarse de él. Deku tampoco, las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos, pero no llegaban a tener ese tipo de amistad. Además el idiota era un manojo de nervios y ni bien nombrara la palabra "beso", empezaría a titubear y sonrojarse. Una pérdida de tiempo. Podría llamar a Camie, pero si los otros dos eran idiotas ella era una idiota a décima potencia. Tendría que conseguirse nuevas amistades, carajo, se preguntaba como llegó a armar ese grupo.

Bajó hasta la sala principal donde había un par hablando en la cocina y solamente Jirou sentada en el sillón, escuchando música. Ella era una buena opción, de hecho era excelente. No agudizaría su voz con chillidos por hablar de esos temas como lo harían Ashido y Hagakure, ni se sonrojaría y sacaría al aire sus propios sentimientos por Deku como haría Uraraka. Tanto ella como las dos restantes eran una buena opción, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodo desde el principio del año en tener charlas casuales con ella. Aquellas mierdas de "hoy va a llover", pero se sentía lo suficiente relajado para no enojarse cuando le soltaba cosas obvias. Se sentó junto a la joven pensando en cómo comenzar el tema, ella levantó la vista cuando se acercaba para nuevamente bajarla de nuevo a su celular.

—Hey —dijo él

—Hey —respondió sin prestarle mayor atención.

—Tú —al ver que el chico quería conversar, levanto la vista. Pero sin quitar el intento de auricular que salía de su cuerpo de su celular— ¿Algunas vez has besado?

La chica abrió los ojos tan grande como le fuera posible, mientras su rostro se iba tiñendo de un rojo que le hacía juego a su cara de sorpresa. Miró a ambos lados para verificar que estuvieran solos, luego al chico para ver si se trataba de algún tipo de broma. Al ver que tenía una expresión más seria de lo habitual y un tanto incómoda, alejo sus extensiones del celular y cambio su posición para estar frente a él — ¿Tiene que ver con el juego de la otra vez? —dijo casi en un susurro y él se alegro de haberse acercado.

—Sí —respondió con la misma débil voz que la chica— no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza —vio como la chica apoyaba el brazo en el sofá y levantaba una ceja— no te hagas ideas.

—No, no me las hago —comenzó— debe ser raro que de la nada tu amigo salté a besarte —Bakugo afirmó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que había tocado el punto— ¿ahora te trata diferente?

—No —sin contenerse lo dijo en voz más alta de la que tenía planeada, se giró a ver en la cocina donde tanto Satou como Yaoyorozu se habían girado— ¿Qué MIRAN? —tanto el grandote del azúcar como la delegada se giraron a seguir con lo que estaban, no sin antes que Momo le dirigiera una discreta sonrisa. Sin duda a la chica le gustaba que el problemático de la clase se uniera más a sus compañeros.

—Si no quieres llamar la atención, no grites —dijo un tanto molesta por el fuerte ruido cerca de sus oídos sensibles. Bakugou le dio razón y se disculpo de mala gana.

—¿Podemos seguir?

—Eso depende de ti —el chico reviso con la mirada de que siguieran solos y continúo.

—No. Me trata exactamente igual, como si nada hubiera pasado —Ahí encontraba un problema Jirou, no tanto en que Kirishima se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado, que sin duda le extrañaba. Sino que a Bakugou le afectara que Kirishima no haya cambiado su trato hacia él. Si estuviera en su posición y una amiga la besara por un juego, digamos Momo por la igual cercanía, ella lo olvidaría y no sacaría el tema de nuevo. Porque es una amiga, y no la ve más que eso aunque la hubiera besado. ¿A Bakugou no le tendría que haber pasado eso? Ahora dudaba el tipo de conversación que quería tener el chico y cómo afrontarla sin que decidiera irse de la nada del sillón.

Por otro lado, estaba Kirishima. Que esa noche sin duda había actuado raro frente a su amigo, tal vez sea mejor desviarse por esa ruta, aunque se estuviera convirtiendo en algún tipo de Cupido sin proponérselo.

—Sabes —comenzó la chica tras meditarlo— esa noche la botella también me había emparejado con Kirishima, aunque yo seguía diciendo que no estaba jugando —dijo lo último como una queja— y Kirishima me beso en la mejilla. Creo que le paso lo mismo con otra chica, Ashido si recuerdo bien. A quien beso en la coronilla.

Ahora la cara de Bakugou era de real sorpresa, lo único que logró soltarle luego de la persecución es que era parte de un juego. Que se veía obligado a besarlo, pero ahora podía ver que no era cierto. La pregunta era porque lo había besado en los labios y porque había puesto esa maldita expresión antes de hacerlo. Esta vez, sin evitarlo, llevo una de sus manos a sus labios. Jirou soltó una pequeña risa sin que el chico lo notara.

—De hecho, Kirishima no hacía más que intentar escapar del juego —la cara de ensoñación que tenía Bakugou era sin duda digna de ver— pero ni bien la botella te señalo, pareciera que el juego hubo cobrado interés.

Jirou no vio necesario soltar otra palabra, igual por la mirada perdida que tenía su compañero dudaba que la hubiera escuchado. En cuanto al chico, no vio que el tiempo transcurría hasta que vio una taza de té frente a sus narices. Lo que lo hizo despabilarlo y apurarse en sacar la mano que recorría sus labios.

Frente suyo estaba Yaoyorozu, ofreciéndole la taza de té con una mirada preocupada y Satou, apoyando unas galletas recién hechas en una mesa que se encontraba frente a los sillones, mientras se sentaba en uno de ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Momo cuando él agarraba la taza.

—Si —dijo para tomar el contenido de un solo sorbo, se paró de donde se encontraba sentado dejando la taza vacía en la mesa y aprovecho para tomar dos galletas para el camino. No era necesario decirle nada a Jirou, sabía que no hablaría. Pero él si necesitaba hacerlo, y no dejar las cosas sin cerrarse.

Se dirigió hacia su piso, mientras masticaba esa gloriosa galleta pensando en lo que diría. O lo que haría. Lo que haría más que nada, una escena no paraba de repetirse en su mente a cada instante y esta no era la de Kirishima apoyando sus labios sobre los suyos durante unos segundos, aunque si tenía la culpa de esas imaginaciones. Sino que era sus labios devorando los del pelirrojo con sonrisa de idiota por un buen rato.

Y eso podía estar seguro que nunca se había convertido en algo que le interesara, que ya estaba demasiado ocupado en convertirse en el numero uno para concentrase en cursilerías, pero esas imágenes no escapan de su mente. Y ahora, tras la conversación que había tenido con Jirou, solo retomaban más fuerza.

Pasó de largo la puerta de su habitación y terminando los últimos pedazos de galletas que le quedaban, golpeó la puerta de Kirishima. Tras esperar unos instantes, salió el susodicho con la misma cara alegre de siempre. Se encontraba sudado y con un pañuelo en la frente, sus manos estaban equipadas con guantes de boxeo. Seguramente estaba practicando golpes.

—¿Qué sucede Blasty? —dijo Kirishima mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con los guantes, sin lograr mucho.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —soltó el cenizo sin más, ganándose un fuerte sonrojo de su amigo, mientras que tragaba con fuerza. Luego le hizo lugar para que pasara y no se llevaran una sorpresa en el pasillo.

—Ya te dije, era un juego y... —Bakugou lo interrumpió.

—Estuve hablando con uno de los participantes de dichoso juego y no era obligatorio besar en los labios—Kirshima se veía al descubierto y se notaba más que incómodo por eso— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El pelirrojo le desvió la vista y se dirigió hacia su cama, donde se comenzó a sacar los guantes y los dejaba arriba de esta.

—No sé —finalmente soltó mientras Bakugou se quedaba apoyado en la puerta—porque quise, supongo —tenía el rostro dirigido al suelo, así que Bakugou no podía notar la expresión que estaba poniendo.

—Porque quisiste, eh...

—Cuando la botella te señalo no pude ni considerar besarte en la mejilla, pensé que estaría perdiendo una oportunidad.

—¿Qué oportunidad? —Kirishima levantó la vista, preguntándole si realmente era necesaria la respuesta— ¿Qué oportunidad? —sí lo era.

—De besarte —le dirigía una vista más fija de lo que hubiera esperado— me volví loco por probar tus labios.

Bakugou dando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, se acercó hacia la cama contraria. Se agachó frente al otro para estar a su misma altura y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Sigues estando loco? —dijo, mientras Kirishima se mordía los labios.

—Mas que nunca —a la respuesta Bakugou no lo dejo esperando y volvió a unir sus labios como aquel día, las chispas volvieron a saltar. Al sentir los labios ajenos durante más tiempo pudieron notar como aquella suavidad no aparecía solamente en sus sueños.

Bakugou abría los ojos para notar como Kirishima hacia lo mismo y encontrar aquella mirada que le permitía ir más allá, sabiendo que complicaría su amistad. Se separó del beso y le susurró a Kirishima que abriera la boca, éste no tardo en conceder.

Bakugou se interno más a fondo en la boca ajena y antes de fluirse en una amena charla con la lengua contraria, se encontró con aquellos dientes filosos que lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se apresuró en separarse del beso mientras llevaba su mano a su propia boca, se había lastimado la lengua y labios.

Kirishima se apresuró en pararse para disculparse y encontrar algo para limpiar sus heridas que sin intención había causado. Bakugou negó y lo atrajo hacia si nuevamente, él era alguien que podía lograr lo que estuviera en su mente y las ganas de besar al otro no se irían solamente con un par de rasguños. Volvió a besar a Kirishima buscando otros ángulos, otras aperturas, llevándose otras cuantas más lastimaduras en el proceso mientras iba buscando el camino correcto para controlar aquella caprichosa boca.

Con el tiempo, porque no lograron el control aquella oportunidad, fueron ganando experiencia y comenzaron a notar los que les gustaba al otro. Los besos dejaron tener pequeñas heridas por parte del rubio ni pasaban por situaciones incómodas por intentar hacer algo visto en tv que sentía para el orto en la vida real y por último y más importante, dejaron de ser un mar de convirtieron en algo delicioso donde cada uno de los dos buscaba al otro para practicar aquella danza que deseaban que nunca termine.


	16. Primera vez conociendo a los abuelos P1

**Primera vez conociendo a los abuelos | Parte 1 |**

Bakugou se tapó inútilmente los ojos con la almohada, pero al sentir las risas desde la sala se le hacía difícil no despertarse. Cuando tenía la ilusión de que el sueño lo atrapara de nuevo, comenzó a escuchar dos pares de pasos entrando en la habitación y se dio por vencido.

—Shhh —escuchó Bakugou con los ojos abiertos bajo la almohada— el príncipe esta dormido —sonrió al reconocer la voz de su pareja, era el tercer día seguido que hacían ese juego— ¿Como podremos despertarlo?

—Con un beso del verdadero amor —se apresuró a decir una voz mucho mas afinada y emocionada. Luego, la misma voz, empezó a hacer diversos sonidos que Bakugou reconoció como "la varita mágica" dándole poderes a su príncipe— listo, ahora tu poder del beso de príncipe va a despertar a papi

Bakugou intentaba negar la risa, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos cuando Kirishima estaba levantando la almohada.

—Oh, hermoso príncipe —dijo Kirishima mientras tomaba la mano de Bakugou— que mi beso te despierte de tu eterno sueño —soltando la mano se acercó a los labios de su pareja, para besar a Bakugou y alejarse.

El aludido abrió los ojos y giró hacia quienes estaban a su derecha, encontrándose con su esposo e hija vestidos para salir. Se sentó en la cama y rascó su nuca.

—¿Que sucede? —dijo con voz somnolienta.

—Ya es de día papi —dijo Natsuki

—Y tus padres me invitaron a almorzar, dijeron que si te comportabas podías ir —Eijirou lo dijo riendo, pero Bakugou sabía que su madre de verdad lo había dicho— pensaba sorprenderlos con ya sabes quien —dijo alzando a su hija y señalándola no muy sutilmente con los ojos— ¿Que dices?

—Bien —suspiró— en algún momento teníamos que decirles.

—Genial, cámbiate mientras lo sacamos a dar una vuelta —dijo señalando con el pulgar al cachorro que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Luego, dejo a Natsuki en el suelo— busca la correa de Crimson —le dijo a la pequeña y cuando ésta se iba se acercó a Katsuki— vamos a contarles que nos convertimos en una familia —susurró emocionado. El otro empujó la cabeza de su pareja hacia sí para unir sus labios aprovechando el tiempo en que su hija tardaba en ponerle la correa al cachorro para alargar el beso.

—YA ESTÁ PAPI —se escuchó gritar desde la sala, se separaron y Kirishima besó la frente de Bakugou antes de salir.

Se bajaron del auto y Kirishima tomó en brazos a Natsuki que se había dormido en el viaje. Se acercó hasta la puerta mientras iba despertando a la pequeña, tocó el timbre y le arregló el peinado, aunque no tan bien como lo hubiera hecho su esposo que aún bajaba cosas del auto.

Abrieron la puerta y Kirishima mostró su hermosa sonrisa de tiburón a una sorprendida Mitsuki que le sonrió de igual modo, para luego darle un beso empalagoso en la mejilla y hacerlos pasar. Ya adentro le hizo una señal a su esposo para que fuera a ayudar a su hijo.

—¿Como estás Kirishima? Que cambio de look — dijo señalando el cabello negro y lacio del joven.

—No es tan masculino, ¿Verdad? —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras acomodaba de forma más cómoda a la niña que finalmente estaba despertando.

—Me encanta como te queda, tu eres un hombre entre los hombres. Me sorprende que te preocupe eso —dijo guiñándole un ojo— ¿Quien es esta princesa? —dijo cambiando la mirada hacía la pequeña que se abrazaba a Eijirou nerviosa.

—Ella —vio como Katsuki acababa de entrar a la casa y Masaru se acercaba hacia ellos— es mi hija.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Mitsuki puso una expresión aterrada, que luego de ver su rostro de transformó en una triste. Kirishima tenía mucho miedo de que eso volviera a pasar, tal vez lo tuvo que haber dicho de otra forma, para que no sea tan chocante.

—Entiendo —dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla— no ibas a aguantar a esa pequeña mierda tanto tiempo. Es comprensible que corrieras a otros brazos.

Kirishima no llegó a responder o reír, lo que viniera primero, que Katsuki le tiró a su madre una pequeña mochila dónde estaba el cambio de muda de su hija. Mientras tanto Masaru se sacó los anteojos y comenzó a fregar sus ojos. Kirishima se acercó a él mientras Katsuki se acercaba a su madre.

—Papi —se escuchó decir cuando Eijirou se paraba juntó a su suegro— ¿Por que la señora parecida a papi Katsu dijo esas cosas?

El control emocional de Masaru desapareció y abrazó a Kirishima, soltando unas lágrimas en el camino. Mientras tanto, Katsuki miró con rostro de triunfo a su madre que se apresuró para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo, después de la sorpresa, éste la abrazó de vuelta.

—No podía creer que fuera real —dijo la mujer entre los brazos de su hijo.

—Ya puedes ver que lo es —dijo girando la vista hacia Eijirou que le devolvía la mirada. Éste había dejado la niña en el suelo cuando el abrazo había tomado mucha fuerza.

—Y eso no es todo —dijo Katsuki en los oídos de su madre, ésta aún con lágrimas en sus ojos se separó del abrazo. Masaru había hecho lo mismo y junto a Kirishima se acercaron a los otros tres, ya que ahora Natsuki se acerco a tomar la mano de su padre.

—Son muchas noticias por un día —dijo Kirishima mientras se acercaban.

—No —comenzó Bakugou— estoy harto que en cada oportunidad que vienes de visita esta bruja te busque pareja —su madre estaba tan conmocionada que no le respondió. Katsuki, sonriendo, saco un collar que tenia escondido debajo de la remera. De este colgaba un anillo, Kirishima hizo lo mismo.

—¿Que? —comenzó Masaru, tomando el anillo de su hijo y viendo que dentro tenía grabado el nombre "Eijirou"— ¿Es en serio?

—Creo que debemos presentarnos —dijo Kirishima pasando entre los suegros para llegar junto a su esposo que estaba levantando a su hija. Puso el brazo alrededor de su pareja. Mientras iba hablando los iba señalando, empezando por él— Eijirou Bakugou, Katsuki Bakugou y Natsuki Bakugou.

—Y Crimson Bakugou —dijo la pequeña señalando al cachorro que orinaba sobre un almohadón.

Mitsuki, sin poder controlarse más, tomó el rostro de Eijirou mientras iba besando cada parte de su rostro como una abuela cariñosa. Cada vez que dejaba un beso le daba un agradecimiento por formar parte de su familia o haberse enamorado de su hijo, o ser alguien tan agradable, o mil razones mas que la hacían adorarlo desde el momento que lo conoció. Luego, dejo un gran beso que dejo marca en la frente de su hijo; junto a las palabras "estoy orgullosa" y por último, beso la pequeña nariz de la niña dándole la bienvenida a la familia para seguido tomarla a upa, así su marido podría darle un abrazo con la fuerza que sea necesaria a la nueva pareja casada.


	17. Primera vez conociendo a los abuelos P2

**Este capitulo viene a continuación de "Primera vez conociendo a los abuelos | Parte 1 |"**

* * *

 **Primera vez conociendo a los abuelos | Parte 2 |**

Masaru estaba junto a Bakugou viendo como éste intentaba convencer a su hija de terminarse toda la comida, o mejor dicho, todas las verduras que había en esta. Aunque no soltara los insultos ni amenazas que hubiera esperado, era notable que el cenizo se estaba cansando; ya que el resto había terminado de comer hace ya una hora.

—Natsuki, come —dijo por octava vez Katsuki.

—Me duele la panza —respondió la pequeña.

—Estoy seguro que si después te ofrecemos una golosina se te va a ir el dolor de panza —la pequeña infló los cachetes y no respondió.

Mientras tanto Kirishima se encontraba junto a Mitsuki hablando en la cocina, ella había servido té para ambos y pensaba como comenzar una charla.

—Entonces querido, ¿Como les cayo la noticia a tus padres?

—Directo al punto —dijo atando su cabello en una coleta— no muy bien. Ojala fueran mas como ustedes.

—Ojala Katsuki fuera mas como tú, así cualquier madre estaría feliz de unirlo a su familia —Kirishima dio una apagada sonrisa y ella continuó— dales su tiempo.

—Es que, estoy un poco cansado de darles su tiempo. Son mis padres y los amo —dijo sosteniendo con más fuerza la taza en sus manos— pero cada vez que los visitamos siguen mirando con aquella terrible expresión a Katsuki. Cuando les dije que nos habíamos casado y que estábamos por completar los trámites para la adopción comenzaron a llorar —dejo la taza en la mesa y se llevo la mano a los ojos— dijeron que tenían la ilusión de que fuera una faceta. Que no pudieron creer que YO les hubiera hecho esto —Mitsuki dejo su taza vacía en la mesa y se arrodillo frente a Eijirou, este se apresuró en rodearla con los brazos y llorar en su hombro.

Masaru notó el silencio en la cocina y le hizo una señal a Katsuki, que se acercó a mirar mientras su padre terminaba de convencer a Natsuki.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo acercándose a la silla de Kirishima.

—Nada, yo... le conté sobre mis padres —dijo separándose del abrazo y dejando que Mitsuki le limpiara las lagrimas.

—Deja de pensar en ellos —dijo el cenizo para luego besar su frente.

—Eso es algo difícil Katsuki —comento su madre— mira Eijirou, no todo el mundo va a estar de acuerdo con su relación. Pero tienes que concentrarte en quienes lo están.

—¿No puedes decirle algo más obvio?

—Cállate, mira —dijo haciéndolo girar hasta el comedor— tu padre ya hizo que se interesara en comer. Ve a pedirle consejos —le dio una mirada para que los dejara solos.

—Bien, no lo deprimas —habiendo dicho esto volvió con su padre y le pidió explicaciones sobre como logro que su hija comiera.

—Sabes que tanto Masaru como yo te queremos como a un hijo, así que cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en buscarnos. Estoy segura que tus padres notaran su error al hacer sentir mal al niño más agradable del mundo y cuando finalmente conozcan a la preciosura que tienen por hija se van a derretir de amor y seguramente van a suplicar tu perdón —la mujer se sentó en su silla y apoyo la espalda contra el respaldo— no se lo vayas a dar tan rápido, que sufran.

Kirishima sonrió, despejando hasta la última lagrima de su rostro. Mitsuki sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Katsuki me dijo lo mismo

—Por eso es mi hijo —sonrió— ahora, ¿Por qué el cambio de look? —dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema —tu nombre de héroe es "Red Riot" ¿verdad? Pensé que estaba relacionado a tu cabello rojo.

—Lo está —se apresuro a responder— me tome un par de meses de licencia para que Natsuki se vaya acostumbrando a vivir con nosotros y al jardín. Ella —dijo señalando a la pequeña que le mostraba el plato vació a Bakugou, mientras Masaru aplaudía— tiene la costumbre de fijarse el parecido de los niños y sus padres —Mitsuki levantó las cejas sorprendida— tal vez porque vivió siempre con gente con ningún parentesco y eso le llamo la atención, no sé. Y ya que eso le causaba tanto interés y que yo no iba a estar trabajando, decidí dejar mi cabello en su color natural. Para que por lo menos sienta que nos parecemos aunque sea un poco, como las familias de todos los demás niños.

—Eres tan adorable Kirishima —este sonrió— es muy lindo que notaras y actuaras en esos pequeños detalles.

—Gracias, quería hacer algo para que se sintiera a gusto.

Escucharon unos pequeños pasos, junto al ruido de sillas. Sin que dieran cuenta ya estaba Natsuki frente a ambos, agarrando de la mano a Kirishima. Bastante emocionada.

—Papi, papi —dijo la pequeña— el abuelo Masaru dijo que me va a comprar una muñeca de Creati —dijo con sus ojos azules brillando de emoción.

—Así hizo que se interesara en comer —dijo Katsuki llegando a la habitación, mirando a su madre mientras se situaba detrás de la silla de su pareja y ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

—Si, hacía lo mismo contigo, —dijo riendo Mitsuki—. La mitad de tu colección de All Might lo conseguiste por comer tus verduras.

—Sigue funcionando —dijo Masaru al entrar a la habitación con el plato donde estaba comiendo la pequeña— ¿Nos acompañas? —hablo dirigiéndose a su esposa.

—No tienes que preguntar —respondió poniéndose de pie, desordeno el cabello de Kirishima dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño y se dirigió a la sala.

Kirishima estaba por decirles a sus suegros para acompañarlos, pero Bakugou llevó su mano hacia su boca para detenerlo.

—Hazle caso a los abuelos, pero si la bruja te ataca se lo devuelves —dijo Bakugou dirigiéndose a la niña, ella levanto el pulgar y fue junto a los mayores, luego de que Masaru terminara de lavar los platos.

Momentos después los vieron salir, no sin antes Bakugou ponerle a la pequeña protector solar en el rostro por el fuerte sol y Kirishima pedirles que siempre le tengan puesto un ojo encima.

Ni bien se fueron Bakugou se dirigió a la cocina donde seguía Kirishima sentado, corrió su silla para alejarla la parte delantera de la mesa y apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Kirishima, levantó su pierna para rodear las piernas de éste y sentarse sobre él; con su mirada frente a la de su pareja.

—Finalmente solos —comenzó Katsuki, llevando su mano otrora apoyada en el hombro hacia la mejilla ajena. Acariciando suavemente hasta llegar hasta su suave cabello negro. Cuando la mano alcanzó la nuca, atrajo el rostro hacia si para unirse en un beso.

Kirishima aunque sorprendido con el repentino cariño, no iba a dejar pasar un beso. Así que llevando su manos para rodear la espalda de Bakugou, mientras éste unía mas sus rostros atrayendo con ambas manos su cabeza; el actual pelinegro se dedico a corresponder el beso e intensificarlo.

Después de unos largos minutos, Kirishima se separo del beso para dejar una mordida en el suave cuello de su esposo.

—¿Subimos? —cuanto Katsuki dijo esto, Kirishima separo sus dientes de su piel y se lo quedó observando.

—No

Bakugou se levantó, camino donde hasta hace unos veinte minutos le estaba dando de comer a su hija y golpeó la mesa.

—HACE DOS MESES QUE NO LO HACEMOS KIRISHIMA —el aludido se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa si vuelven y nos encuentran en pleno acto? —dijo Eijirou intentando calmarlo.

—Les mandare un mensaje para que se tomen su tiempo.

—¿Dónde lo haríamos? ¿En tu cama? Mira si quiere conocer tu habitación y entra minutos después de que lo hayamos hecho.

—Esa es la misma estúpida excusa que usas en casa, —dijo Bakugou con una imponente vena en su frente— cuando eras pequeño tus padres tenían sexo y a los pocos minutos estaban jugando a los soldaditos, en la misma cama, contigo.

Kirishima se lo quedo observando sorprendido, con su pureza inmaculada pisoteada.

—Los padres tienen sexo —siguió Katsuki, para después dar una sonrisa burlona— de pequeño mis padres me daban dinero para que me desaparezca durante un par de horas y así poder hacerlo. De ahí habré conseguido la otra mitad de muñecos de All Might.

Kirishima hizo una mueca, aun no convencido.

—¿Seguro que no interrumpirán?

—Si, cualquier cosa puedes mandarles un mensaje pidiéndoles que se tomen más tiempo para que charlemos o algo así. Harán cualquier cosa que les digas —Kirishima sonrió y se apresuró en tomar su teléfono.

Mientras escribía, Bakugou comenzó a sacarse la camisa. Kirishima lo observó y sonrió de forma embelesada como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Volvió la vista hacia su celular donde ya había obtenido una respuesta, soltó una pequeña risa mientras lo leía y Bakugou se acercó a ver.

—¿Qué mierda dijo ahora? —dijo Katsuki, junto a su pareja.

—"Se delicado con mi hijo" —leyó Kirishima para luego estallar de la risa.

Bakugou le quitó el teléfono y tras un breve insulto a su madre, tomó el rostro de Kirishima que aun estaba riendo. Amaba cada reacción en su rostro, pero verlo reír sabiendo que hace no tanto estaba llorando hacía que quisiera perpetuar esa risa hasta la eternidad.

Kirishima paro de reír mientras disfrutaba los pequeños besos que le eran depositados en cada resquicio de su rostro, acarició el brazo de Bakugou y este se separo.

—Desde que te teñiste el cabello me nacieron unas fuertes ganas de estamparte contra la pared, románticamente —aclaró.

—¿En serio? Por mi lado, el verte sin camisa me dan ganas de comportarme un poco rudo —dijo llevando su mano hasta la nuca de su pareja para atraerlo— espero que no te moleste —finalizó poniendo un delicado beso junto a la comisura de su boca.

—Entonces avísales a mis padres que se recorran la ciudad entera, tenemos que recuperar dos malditos meses —terminó para unir nuevamente sus labios.


	18. Primer noche de películas

**Primer noche de películas**

Se encuentran en la habitación de Sero. Bakugou y Kirishima sentados sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Kaminari en medio, con el cuerpo reclinado hacia adelante; abrazando sus piernas. Con los ojos confundidos, que no saben si mirar avergonzado la televisión o temeroso el piso. Ashido y Sero se encuentran apretujados en la hamaca del último, haciendo competencias sobre quién será el primero que cae al piso o bromeando sobre la película. Kirishima mira un tanto avergonzado la película y otro tanto a Bakugou, dedicándole sonrisas efímeras que escapan de la vista de sus amigos. Bakugou tiene la vista en Kirishima y en las ganas de que los tres llena espacio se vayan para poder comerle la boca, como lleva haciendo desde las últimas semanas.

—Pero que pervertidos son los chicos, viendo este tipo de películas frente a una dama —dijo Ashido mientras la chica de la película largaba un fuerte gemido. Sero se ríe a su lado.

—Fue tu idea poner esta película —comentó Bakugou.

—No es mi culpa que estuviera en la colección de Kaminari —siguió la chica.

—Oh yeah —comentó Sero imitando al actor de la pantalla.

—Estoy seguro que la película es de Mineta, que se mezcló entre las tuyas ¿No es verdad? — dijo Kirishima a Kaminari, sin recibir respuesta.

Unos minutos después, Ashido imitó el gemido de la actriz y entre risas, Sero la acompañó imitando los del actor. Kaminari, aprovechando la distracción se bajó de la cama con una distraída mano tapando cierto punto en sus pantalones. Sentándose en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas frente a sí con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Bakugou aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Kirishima, el otro lo sintió a su lado y sonrió, invitándolo a acercarse un poco más.

—Maldita sea, ¿Tiene que ser tan chillona? —dijo Bakugou, bastante alto para que los otros tres oyeran. Kaminari no presto atención, o eso hacía parecer, ya que solo podía ver su cabeza. Sero y Ashido rieron, el primero llevándose palomitas a la boca y la segunda comenzando a imitar los agudos gemidos de la protagonista, ambos con la vista fija en la película. Sin intención de girarse. Bakugou sintió como Kirishima pasaba un brazo por su espalda, para después sentir la caliente sensación de su aliento sobre su cuello antes de recibir un suave beso sobre éste.

Bakugou se giró mientras Kirishima se separaba de su piel, puso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo observando como éste levantaba su cabeza con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

Traslado la mano de su hombro hasta su suave mejilla, acercando el rostro ajeno que denotaba expresiones indecisas, entre una sonrisa pícara y una mirada llena de antelación. Primero beso la esquina de la boca, en medio de unos comentarios jocosos de sus amigos frente al actuar fingido de la actriz. Que no llegaba a ver, pero si escuchar. Luego, dejo un leve beso en sus labios. Junto a unas palabras sorprendidas de Ashido, sobre las medidas del nuevo actor; mientras Kirishima deslizaba su mano por su espalda hasta tomar sus caderas y acercarlo más hacia sí. Bakugou volvió a dejar un beso en los labios de Kirishima, vio como el otro cerraba los ojos e hizo lo mismo. Esta vez atrapó el labio inferior en una suave mordida, Kirishima abrió levemente la boca y eso fue lo necesario para que, mientras llevaba su mano libre hacía el picudo cabello contrario; dejar a su lengua saludar los afilados dientes que un tiempo atrás le generaron tantos problemas. Para luego encontrarse con su querida amiga, mientras Kirishima ponía mas fuerza en el agarre de sus caderas al tiempo que abría más la boca para maximizar contacto y Bakugou perdía su mano en el cabello del otro, estrujando, desordenando. Junto a la llegada al clímax de la actriz de la película.

—Bien —rió avergonzada Ashido— eso fue bastante sexy

—Yo me siento mal por el hombre —dijo Sero, intentado bromear pero aún así con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas — su esposa lo engaño con dos hombres.

—Es su culpa por empezar engañándola con la secretaria —respondió la chica, acomodando su cabeza sobre el brazo del contrario.

—Ella también lo hizo con la secretaria, y se hace la resentida —dijo resoplando el de cabello negro.

—¿Están bromeando? —dijo finalmente Kaminari, levantando la mirada— ¿De eso iba la trama?

Los otros dos rieron, Sero apoyó un codo sobre la hamaca para poder elevarse y preguntarles su opinión a Bakugou y Kirishima, que a esa altura sospechaba que estaban dormidos. Miró a sus amigos, concentró su vista para asegurarse de que la oscuridad no lo estuviera engañando. Seguro de lo que estaba viendo abrió tanto sus ojos como su boca sorprendido. Ashido, técnicamente debajo suyo observó extrañada su expresión. Dirigió su vista hacia el mismo lado.

Kirishima separó sus bocas para dedicar la propia a dejar pequeños besos en el rostro de Bakugou, que había bajado su brazo para dejarlo apoyado en el hombro contrario. A éste último le pareció raro el silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación, así que abrió los ojos para verificar la situación y se encontró con dos pares de ojos pendientes desde la hamaca y otro par, escondido desde un costado de la cama.

—Bro —dijo Sero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Kirishima dejó los besos y miró hacía el sonido de la voz.

—Bro —continuó Ashido, empezando a emocionarse.

—Bro —dijo con un tono más bien decepcionado Kaminari, tal vez por no ser el primero en enterarse.

Bakugou y Kirishima quedaron en shock, pasando la mirada de un amigo a otro. Mina se giró tanto para poder verlos, que en su estado de felicidad no llegó a notar que se estaba acercando a la esquina de la hamaca; terminando cayendo de ésta con un fuerte golpe, con la cara en el piso. Sero se asomó sobre esta y entre una mirada preocupada y una sonrisa preparada para salir, le preguntó si estaba bien.

La chica estuvo un par de minutos sin responder, hasta que súbitamente se levantó del suelo de un salto, dando en el camino un fuerte cabezazo a Sero.

—La primera pareja del curso —dijo saltando la chica.

—No, espera —se apresuró a detenerla Bakugou— no se hagan ideas.

—Se aman, se quieren. Se dan muchos besitos —siguió cantando Ashido sin prestar atención a palabras ajenas.

—En serio chicos, no es lo que parece —sumó Kirishima alejando su brazo de Bakugou, acercando su cuerpo al borde de la cama para dejar sus piernas a un lado de dónde estaba sentado Kaminari— solo somos amigos —concluyó.

—¿Profundizan su amistad con besos de lengua? —preguntó de forma burlona Kaminari. Sero río, intentando ver desde atrás de los festejos de Ashido.

—Hombre, lo podrías usar como excusa de coqueteo —le dijo divertido a Kaminari, quién puso una expresión pensativa.

Bakugou resopló y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola. Kirishima pudo ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro, no le sorprendía. Seguramente el suyo era mucho mas remarcado.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Ashido detuvo su festejo y los restantes en la habitación miraron hacia la puerta, luego las vistas fueron directas a Kirishima; quién bajo la mirada.

Mina se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su amigo, revolviendo su pelo para luego abrazarlo. Sero se sentó sobre la hamaca y Kaminari se levantó para sentarse en la punta de la cama.

—Te gusta —dijo Ashido.

—No, yo... —intentó hablar Kirishima con la cabeza mirando hacia sus manos.

—Esos besos que le dabas en el rostro eran ridículamente adorables —lo interrumpió Sero— y Bakugou se dejaba. Bakugou, relajado. Dejándose besar —se paró, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo observaba— realmente le debes gustar.

—Hey, hey —dijo Kaminari tomándolo del pie y sacudiéndolo— ¿Están saliendo? —Kirishima respondió con una negación de la cabeza.

—¿Pero te gustaría? —preguntó Ashido cerca de su oído. No necesitó respuesta más que el fuerte sonrojo que tiño el rostro de Kirishima.

La chica empezó a reír mientras apretujaba más a su amigo y los dos restantes le palmeaban la cabeza deseándole suerte.


	19. Primer miedo

**Primer miedo**

Sus brazos apenas podían moverse, caminaba en lo que en un momento era una calle transitada ahora convertida en restos de una batalla que aún no acababa, y que el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar. Quedaba un tipo malo, un villano o lo que carajo se considere ser. Porque cada tipo nuevo que aparecía se inventaba una nueva excusa del porque su visión era la correcta, aunque en su actuar se llevara múltiples vidas de civiles por delante. Estaba cansado. Eso era absurdo.

Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era poner a civiles y compañeros héroes en lugares a salvo. En ese momento llevaba a Yaoyorozu, extremadamente delgada e inconsciente; que se lanzó a la batalla aún recuperándose de su reciente parto. La dejó dentro de una carpa de primeros auxilios, según le dijeron solo quedaba un villano de la organización. Que intentara descansar. Pero el no quería ser un estorbo, después de todo era un maldito héroe y por lo menos se ocuparía de que sigan en nulas las vidas pérdidas; observó a la ex-delegada y retomó su marcha, debía buscar a otro idiota que lo daría todo por salvar a alguien en problemas.

Después de largas caminatas salvando a la gran cantidad que caía o era encerrada en medio de la lucha, encontró la cabellera rojiza que estaba buscando. Todavía de pie, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y los artilugios de su traje destrozados, pero aún peleando.

Comenzó a acercarse, pero el villano también lo hizo. A Kirishima no, sino a una niña que en medio del caos buscaba a sus padres. Red Riot se lanzó para proteger a la pequeña, pero su quirk se había agotado desde hace tiempo y protegerla con su simple cuerpo no fue suficiente. Si para ella, no para él.

Kirishima cayó inconsciente con un gran agujero en su estómago, Bakugou corrió hacia su encuentro. Intentando que sus cansados brazos lo ayuden, pero sin lograr que prendieran una chispa. Seguía corriendo, viendo al villano acercarse sabiendo que no podría hacer nada. Sin notarlo, lágrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas. Lo matarían y él ni siquiera llegaría a hacer nada, ni a ponerse como un escudo humano como había hecho su amor hace un momento. Nada.

Siguió corriendo, el villano lo notó y aletargaba su ataque en disfrute de sus reacciones. La niña gritaba. Bakugou se desesperaba y lloraba. Deku llegaba.

El nuevo símbolo de la paz había llegado tan rápido que Bakugou no sabía como controlar sus emociones. Primero se le adelantó una ráfaga de viento producida por el movimiento de sus dedos, y cuándo el villano era arrastrado lo acompañó un puñetazo en su estómago, que bastó para vencerlo.

Bakugou terminó de acercarse y sentarse junto a Kirishima y Midoriya aprovechó para tomar a la niña en brazos, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Bakugou y apretó.

—Buscaré a sus padres, te lo encargo —dijo para soltar el agarre y caminar hacia las carpas, con un leve cojeo.

—De... —acercó sus rostro al de Kirishima y sintió su leve respiración, al alejarse, una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre sus labios. Miró al de cabello verde antes de limpiarse la nublada mirada por las gotas de agua que aún cubrían sus ojos— Midoriya, gracias —apretó la mano de Kirishima, mientras unos socorristas se acercan al lugar.

Deku sonrió por sus amigos y retomó su marcha. Bakugou levemente se corrió para que pudieran aplicarse los primeros auxilios a su novio, pero en ningún momento soltó su mano.

Kirishima volvió en si con una expresión de dolor por el apurado tratamiento, su expresiones mezclaron las de dolor con alegría al notar que a su lado se encontraba Bakugou.

—Parece que debo volverme mas fuerte —dijo en un intento de apretar la mano que cubría la suya.

—No eres el único —dijo llevando su otra mano a dónde la contraria entrelazaba la de Kirishima— debemos hacernos mas fuertes para que no exista ni la mínima posibilidad de ser separados —las lágrimas volvieron a caer, esta vez en la unión de sus manos. Eijirou fingió no verlas.

—Es un trato —sonrió.


	20. Primer cumpleaños (Bakugou)

**Primer cumpleaños | Bakugou |**

Un beso rápido se posó en su mejilla y cuando se volteó para responder —acá, con un insulto— Kirishima se había levantado para ayudar a Satou a servir el pastel. Muchas veces no lo entendía, a Kirishima, no a Satou; Satou le importaba tres carajos de mierda. Primero le decía que quería mimarlo por su cumpleaños, para después dedicarle una fiesta con todos los metidos de la clase. Más allá de que ninguno de esos rellenadores de lugar estuviera enterados de su relación, bueno, además de los tres brutos que tiene como mejores amigos y Jirou, que debe sospechar algo, no le interesaba actuar romántico frente a otros; bueno, actuar romántico en general, pero eso era otra cosa. Había planeado ese día, o más bien, tenía una idea de lo que sería; para que su bello y flamante novio se lo arruinara. Hace poco habían confirmado su relación y sus ganas de estar con Kirishima estaban en su punto máximo —o eso quería creer, más amor hacia una persona le sería difícil de soportar— para que el teñido, se lo había contado hace poco " _sinceridad ante todo_ " había dicho, arruinara una perfecta oportunidad perfecta para estar en cama; siendo mimado, como el otro lo había ilusionado en un principio. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y fijo la vista hacia el techo, rezongando.

—Okay, tomaré eso como que no estabas escuchando —dijo Kaminari con una expresión decepcionada.

—Te dije que estabas teniendo una conversación de un solo hombre —rió Sero llevándose su vaso a la boca.

—Hey, hey —se unió Mina, revisando que nadie fuera del grupo escuchara. Se sentó sobre las piernas de Sero y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaminari— ¿No fue súper lindo Kirishima al organizar esto?

—Me sentiría incómodo usando la palabra lindo —se apresuró en responder Kaminari, Ashido le respondió sacando la lengua.

—Como diría el mismo Kirishima, fue masculinamente lindo —escuchó un susurró de Kaminari: "no me lo imagino usando esa palabra" al que no le prestó atención— considerando el poco tiempo que llevan es un buen detalle.

—Tal vez es por eso, por el poco tiempo. Cuándo se canse de sus explosiones de Bakusividad se le van a ir las ganas de ser tan masculinamente lindo —Bakugou, en vez de responder con palabras lo hizo lanzando un almohadón a su relampagueante rostro, era igual de efectivo.

Bajó la mirada para observar a sus tres amigos, que lo miraban al pendiente de un rostro iluminado por la felicidad. Esta de más decir que no lo tuvieron.

—No era necesario, hubiera estado perfectamente bien si sólo nos quedábamos en mi habitación —finalmente respondió, llevándose un vaso a la boca para notar que estaba vacío y dejarlo a un costado.

—Bakugou, no todo en la vida es sexo —respondió en un tono de broma Sero y Mina tapó una pequeña risa entre sus manos.

No saben bien de dónde se aparece Mineta desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—ME DECEPCIONAS SERO —a pesar de su distancia había podido escuchar la conversación bastante bien, o por lo menos las partes que le interesaban- NO LES PRESTES ATENCIÓN COMPAÑERO, NO HAY MEJOR FORMA QUE PASAR TU CUMPLEAÑOS QUE ENCERRÁNDOTE EN TU HABITACIÓN CLAVÁNDOTE UNAS BUENAS PAJAS —toda la clase escuchó, ya que Mineta había escupido un pulmón al hablar. Las miradas iban del pequeño pervertido a la bomba que en cualquier momento estallaría. Algunos aceptaron correr el riesgo y se rieron de Bakugou, no con él, de él. Otros tantos empezaron a abandonar la habitación, ya se reirían cuándo estuvieran a salvo.

Bakugou pasó la vista del futuro jugo de uva, por si compañeros hasta Kirishima que era del grupo que se reía de él. Quiso negar el sonrojo que lentamente lo invadía y evitar hacer reventar todo. Así que se mordió los labios para no matar a nadie, se apresuró, casi a las corridas, para llegar hasta dónde estaba Kirishima y arrastrarlo desde el brazo hasta el ascensor. Cuándo este se cerraba la mayoría en la habitación sintió pena por Kirishima mientras agradecía la naturaleza de su quirk, menos otros cuatro que les deseaba suerte a la feliz pareja.

—Este Mineta —seguía riendo Kirishima, mientras aprovechaba las puertas cerradas para entrelazar las manos. Todavía sin poder tranquilizar la risa apoyo la cabeza en el hombro contrario— ¿Te gustó la fiesta?

—No era necesario —respondió, intentando que su rostro volviera a su color natural.

—Te vi hablando con todos nuestros compañeros, vi que tu relación esta mejorando con Midoriya. Tal vez no era necesario pero salió bien.

—Los veo todos los días en clases, hubiera preferido aprovechar el día libre para los dos —observó la mirada de Kirishima desde su hombro y le sonrió, girándose para plantar un beso en sus labios— pero te lo agradezco. Algunas partes de la fiesta estuvieron bien —Kirishima sonrió con todos sus filosos dientes. Llegaron a su piso, sin nadie alrededor, caminaron hasta la habitación de Bakugou aún con las manos tomadas.

—Yo también te extrañe —se sinceró Kirishima, Bakugou abrió la puerta con la mano libre- te lo pagaré durmiendo acurrucados —dijo, como un gran descubrimiento. El cenizo puso su mano en su rostro alejándolo con poca fuerza.

—Que empalagoso eres —después de decir eso, con la mano que aún tomaba la contraria, lo atrajo a la habitación.


	21. Primer poema

**Primer poema**

Te amo aunque lo niegue el resto

Te amo aunque calles al viento

Te amo porque mis oídos tus suspiros anhelan

Te amo porque mi piel a tu toque tiembla

Te amo por tus ojos que queman

Te amo por tu amor apremiante

Te amo porque si no me quedaría sin aire.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Bakugou, con su mano apoyada en su mejilla, escuchando aburrido el poema que le escribió su pareja— ¿Ya te aburriste del heroísmo y decidiste dedicarte a escribir cutres poemas?

Kirishima, quien se derretía en la vergüenza por desnudar su alma, convirtió el papel en un bollo antes de lanzárselo a su pareja. Se puso de pie para acercarse a la punta de la colina y sentarse, observando los arboles a metros debajo suyo. Bakugou toma el bollo de papel, lo alisa y lo guarda dentro de una agenda que llevaba en su mochila. Posiblemente haya dicho palabras de más.

—Últimamente estas mucho más susceptible —dice mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado— primero rogándome para vengamos a escalar en festejo de la graduación, después poniéndote a llorar porque no deje que venga el grupo de idiotas —"No me puse a llorar" escuchó decir, dio una mínima risa al notar que no estaba tan enojado para no dirigirle la palabra—, ahora porque no me conmovió tu intento de poema.

—No es eso —respondió Kirishima, mientras Bakugou apoyaba su mano sobre la suya— quería decirte algo importante y para eso necesitaba un ambiente.

—Prefiero que me lo digas sin más, dilo.

—No.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Eijirou, ¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? —suspiró, miro para un lado y después nuevamente hacia su pareja—. Está bien, lamento haber criticado tu poema. Ahora dime para que mierda me trajiste aquí de una buena vez.

Kirishima rió, tomó el rostro de Katsuki para besar su mejilla. Para después volver la vista hacia el paisaje, negando con la cabeza.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Pero el ambiente ya fue arruinado.

—¿Tienes que ser tan infantil? —se quejo aún sosteniendo su mano— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —dijo ya más serio.

—Di que me amas.

—Como si nunca lo hubiera dicho —rio con socarronería—, bien, te… —se interrumpe al ver que Kirishima se pone de pie, quedándose parado detrás suyo.

—Me expliqué mal —Bakugou voltea su cuerpo para observarlo, Kirishima le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a pararse— tienes que gritarlo. Quiero oír el eco.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?

—Vamos, es divertido. Mira —pone ambas manos alrededor de su boca en forma de amplificador— TE AMO KATSUKI BAKUGOU —grita y gira la mirada hacia su pareja mientras su palabras siguen resonando a su alrededor, toma su mano y dice—: ahora mi amor por ti viene en eco.

—Deja de juntarte con Ashido y Kaminari.

—Vamos —besa su mejilla— no hay nadie cerca.

—Como si eso me importara

—¿Entonces? —Bakugou lo mira en reproche, para luego llevar sus manos alrededor de su boca como anteriormente hizo su novio.

—TE AMO PELOS DE MIERDA —grita y Kirishima lo abraza por la espalda, riendo en su oído— ¿Feliz? —dijo apoyando ambas manos en las manos que lo abrazan.

—Mucho —besa su cuello— ¿Quieres que nos mudemos juntos?

Bakugou gira la cabeza para que sus miradas se encuentren, Kirishima tenía sus mejillas combinando con su cabello y sus dientes de tiburón al descubierto.

—Pensaba mudarme con senpai, pero la relación con su novia se puso seria y se mudaran a un departamento más grande. Su anterior departamento queda libre y aunque es bastante pequeño, queda bastante cerca de nuestros trabajos y el alquiler es muy bajo —Besa su cuello, frente a su aún sorprendida mirada— ¿Qué dices?

—¿Para eso necesitabas el ambiente? —Kirishima afirma con la cabeza— parece mejor que quedarme con un grupo de desconocidos que también entran a la oficina de Best Janist.

—¿Eso es un sí? Tu romance me sorprende —ríe nuevamente en su oído, Bakugou separa las manos que lo abrazan para separarse y poder girarse, quedando así frente del otro para poder besarlo más cómodamente.

Bakugou empieza a escuchar pasos mientras se interna en los labios de un novio, cosa que no le sorprende. Una caída, un quejido y su mano que aprieta el cabello de su pareja comienza a hacer más fuerza, recibiendo de quejido de dolor. Si le hubiera gustado o no el poema, de igual forma alguna iba a gritar su amor por los cuatro vientos. Después de todo era una señal, se separa unos centímetros para ver el rostro de "Oh, he sido descubierto".

—No son invitados, no pueden venir, no vengan —dijo aún con la mirada sobre Kirishima pero con la suficiente fuerza para que los que estaban detrás escuchen— ¿Qué parte no se entiende?

—Todas —se escuchó responder de parte de una chica.

Bakugou se separó de Kirishima y vio como tanto Ashido, Sero y Kaminari ya se encontraban junto a ellos. Dejando su equipaje junto a la carpa donde pasarían la noche.

—Vamos hombre, hay que celebrar —dijo Sero levantando una hielera llena de cervezas.

—Poco más y se calientan, se tardó mucho la señal. Por suerte la cinta de Sero nos ahorró mucho tiempo de subida —se sumó Kaminari, tomando y abriendo una lata de cerveza.

Quejándose y todo, Bakugou se acercó para agarrar su propia bebida al igual que su feliz pareja. Todos levantaron las latas en un círculo.

—Vivan los novios —dijeron sus tres amigos a coro, para que luego Bakugou les gritara que no se estaban casando y que Kirishima se riera tomando su mano.

* * *

 **Primer Capitulo que no subo en wattpad. Últimamente me estaba costando mucho escribir (especialmente esta historia) así que fue un milagro XD Mas que nada porque salió muy diferente a como lo había imaginado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


	22. Primer despedida de soltero

**Primer despedida de soltero**

Si eso no era lo más gracioso que había visto, realmente se le acercaba. Sero se apenaba de no tener consigo un paquete de palomitas para disfrutar como se debe de ese momento.

Una stripper semi desnuda no solo le tomo especial atención a Kirishima, sino que se había sentando en sus rodillas y habían empezado a tener una conversación bastante amena. El local y las trabajadoras eran de confianza, Mineta lo podía asegurar ya que vivía prácticamente en el lugar, así que vayan al lugar unos cuantos héroes a festejar la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos no resonaría en ningún lado. La cuestión, es que la chica seguía sentada sobre Kirishima —para ella Red Riot, un héroe a quien admiraba— y Bakugou, la pareja desde la secundaria de este gran héroe, estaba sentado a dos asientos.

Pero que bien le sentarían unas palomitas. Tal vez, si pusiera un poco de maíz sobre la cabeza de Bakugou estás se podrían cocinar, ya que la furia poco contenida en el rostro de este mostraba que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Realmente me gusta tu traje —dijo con una dulce voz la chica, Sero agradeció estar sentado tan cerca para poder escuchar— tu fuerte cuerpo es realmente algo masculino. —Piropo más hermoso no había para el pelirrojo, su rostro se alumbró con una gran sonrisa en ese instante.

— ¿En serio? Gracias —dijo mientras la chica apoyaba discretamente su brazo sobre su hombro.

Sero acercó más su silla a la de Bakugou.

—Debe ser terrible ser tú —le soltó al oído, echándole leña al fuego.

—Cállate, mierda —respondió llevando sus manos hasta sus codos, reprimiendo las ganas de explotar todo al carajo.

— ¿Cuánto apuestas a que le toca el paquete? —Bakugou hizo unas pequeñas explosiones en sus manos— ¿Kirishima se endurecerá? —Vio como su amigo se mordía los labios para no explotar su cabeza, la de la chica y la del bueno y distraído de su pareja—. Escuché que sus fans femeninas, y algunas masculinas, tienen unas cuantas fantasías con ese tema —Bakugou giró lentamente la cabeza echando humo por la nariz — ¿Lo mencionaba una revista? "Los poderes secretos de Red Riot"

Bakugou se puso de pie súbitamente y antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado de la muñeca a un Kirishima sorprendido para arrastrarlo hacia el baño, Sero suspiró por seguir con vida y que también lo estuviera la chica. A quién se acercó para ayudar a pararse, después de que su asiento fuera alejado.

—Lo siento, Red Riot ya fue tomado por alguien más. Pero te podría conseguir su autógrafo —la mirada aterrada de la chica daba a entender que pasaba del ofrecimiento.


	23. Primer fiebre

**Primer fiebre**

Kirishima se quejó mientras apoyaban un paño frío en su frente, su pareja lo tapó bien con la frazada y acercó un plato de sopa.

—No te quejes, es para que te baje la fiebre —dijo Bakugou apoyando el plato sobre la bandeja que había sobre su novio y lo miró, esperando a que comiera. Kirishima pasaba la mirada de la comida, a Bakugou. De Bakugou a la comida. Dejando entrever en su mirada lo mal que se sentía— Espero que no estés esperando que te dé de comer.

—Por favor —respondió tan alto como le permitía su adolorida garganta.

Bakugou volvió a estudiarlo con la mirada, sacó el paño que ya estaba caliente de su frente para mojarlo y volverlo a apoyar. Podría hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera al verlo en ese estado.

—Bien —dijo acomodándose mejor frente suyo— cuando estás enfermo eres realmente necesitado —dijo en tono de fingida queja, acercándose la cuchara a la boca para soplar y terminando llevándola a los labios contrarios. Kirishima abrió la recibió gustoso, como en las siguientes cucharadas hasta terminar el plato.

—No me molestaría que te acostumbres a cuidarme —dijo cómodo en la cama mientras Bakugou dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio que estaba frente a esta.

—Lo que falta es que comiences a enfermarte solo para que te consientan —Kirishima dio una risa leve, mientras sus ojos lentamente se cerraban por el sueño que la fiebre le daba. Bakugou sacó su celular y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama. Por suerte ese día no habían tenido clases, así que pudo estar todo el tiempo junto a Kirishima para cuidarlo apropiadamente, solo se alejó para poder cocinarle dejándole a cuidado de Shouji, pero preparó la comida lo más rápido posible para volver a acompañarle.

—Blasty —dijo Kirishima, girándose para poder verlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados y estirando la mano que Bakugou no tardó en tomar.

— ¿Qué?

—Gracias por cuidarme. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mi novio, parece un sueño creado por la fiebre.

—Ya pasó una semana, deberías adaptarte —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Si ya sé. —Acarició la mano, antes de llevársela a la boca y plantar un pequeño beso— Te amo.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en seguir la ruta del sueño reparador, con la mano contraria —incómodamente, para Bakugou— cerca de su pecho. Con el otro intentando asimilar que por primera vez alguien ajeno a su familia le había dicho esas palabras.

* * *

 _El capítulo también podría titularse "Primer te amo | Kirishima" pero eso le quitaría la sorpresa XD_


	24. Primer corazón acelerado

Primer corazón acelerado

Varios de sus compañeros formaron grupos para hablar en la sala y la cocina; el suyo —Kaminari, Sero y él— estaba en medio de una charla dónde los otros se quejaban de los difíciles exámenes; en la que cada tanto le dirigían miradas fugaces dónde le pedían ayuda sin necesidad de palabras. Él simplemente se desvió de la conversación perdiendo la mirada en otro lado; y a sus amigos no les importó cambiar el tema.

A pocos metros se encontraba Ashido intentando enseñar bailar a Kirishima, junto a ellos también estaba Deku; explicando cómo eso podría ayudar en su agilidad —lugar dónde Kirishima tenía problemas—. Pero el chico se mostraba incómodo y repetía constantemente que eso "no se le daba".

Al seguir observando, llamaba fuertemente su atención la cercanía que mostraba Ashido con Kirishima. Siendo confiada, tomando su mano y acercando sus cuerpos para mostrarle los pasos a seguir.

Él sabía. Conocía la personalidad confiada de la chica y que ese acercamiento lo había mostrado con otros tantos compañeros; pero su pecho sólo se oprimía cuándo la mostraba con Kirishima y más cuando este nervioso y a penas sonrojado se alejaba.

Le molestaba, le dolía. Y le molestaba que le doliera. Intentó unirse nuevamente a la conversación que estaban teniendo Sero y Kaminari; sin poder interesarse del todo. Su ojos seguían con sus breves escapes.

Ashido enseñando pasos, el idiota de Deku haciéndolos a su forma y explicando ciertos movimientos que en un momento se le dificultaban. Para concluir con el recién llegado Aoyama, que hacía poses y repetía las últimas palabras del pecoso con su brillo habitual. Su corazón comenzó a calmarse de los raros sentimientos que le había dado antes. Decidió dirigirle una última mirada a Kirishima, para alejar el tema de su cabeza de una vez por todas. Al hacerlo vio como este sonreía por el conjunto de diferentes explicaciones que estaba recibiendo y que al final dificultan más el entender. El ver esa sonrisa sólo hizo que su corazón palpitara de otro manera, sus manos comenzaran a sudar —cosa peligrosa en su caso— y que su estómago se revuelva.

¿Que le estaba pasando?


	25. Primer aniversario

Primer aniversario

Bakugou pensaba que la nariz de Kirishima era realmente bonita —nunca lo diría en voz alta, claro esta— pero si le gustaba aprovechar momentos como aquéllos para dedicar un largo vistazo a los rasgos de la persona que amaba. Levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla; su piel era realmente áspera. Sube un par de centímetros y delinea con su índice la pequeña cicatriz en su ojo, que la noche anterior se harto de besar.

—Mmm... —escucha de parte de Kirishima mientras, aún con los ojos cerrados, acaricia su rostro contra su mano.

—Finalmente despiertas —dice Bakugou, con un tono que ninguno de los dos acepta como quejoso.

—¿Cuánto dormí? ¿No vamos tarde? —suelta estirando las palabras, intentando recuperarse del sueño.

—Nos adelantamos a la alarma —responde su pareja, dejando un pequeño beso en la cicatriz que tanto amaba.

—No... —continúa Kirishima, sonriendo por el beso— había sonado, lo detuve para poder estar así otro rato más.

—Ah... —dice Bakugou acariciando el cabello de su pareja, aprovechando que no estaba peinado. Levanta ligeramente la vista hacia el reloj, que estaba sólo a unos centímetros. Tras verlo se levanta estrepitosamente de la cama para llegar a sostenerlo; haciendo rodar a su pareja hasta el piso en el camino.

—Que manera de arruinar el ambiente —dice el pelirrojo mientras se soba la cabeza, sentándose en el piso.

—¿Arruinar el ambiente? ¡Van a ser las nueve! —grita Bakugou. Lanzando el ridículo despertador que flexionaba los músculos hasta la otra esquina de la habitación.

Viendo que sólo estaba en ropa interior, sale corriendo hasta su habitación —debía agradecer la suerte de que estuviera en la puerta de junto— dejando una mirada de amenaza a su novio antes de salir.

—¡Feliz aniversario para ti también! —grita Eijirou poniéndose de pie, recibiendo un insulto; aunque no sabiendo si era en respuesta o sólo lanzado al aire.

Bakugou es el primero en vestirse, si se apresuraban podrían llegar antes de la clase de inglés. Golpea repetidamente la puerta de Kirishima: —¡Vamos! —El dueño de la habitación no tarda en salir. Fresco como una lechuga y con su peinado en punta y listo para saludar el día. Bakugou se sorprende por un momento por ver el horrible mazacote de gel preparado en tan poco tiempo, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Tomó a Kirishima de la muñeca y lo arrastró a su paso durante todo el camino, insultandolo por lo bajo y a sí mismo por dejarse llevar en el festejo con profundos mimos durante la noche. Sin duda la idiotez se pega, o por lo menos algo por el estilo; por lo menos para quedarse toda la noche riendo y disfrutando con otra persona.

Llegaron a su clase antes de que la clase de inglés haya empezado, bien. Al dar un paso en el aula toda la clase dirigió la vista en ellos, mal.

Bakugou lleva la vista directamente hasta Ashido y Kaminari. Aunque Sero también estaba consciente de esa fecha, no creía que se lo hubiera contado a alguien más; pero esos dos que le sonreían con cara de tontos eran otro tema. Sin contar que desde la fiesta en la mansión de cola de caballo, todos conocían la naturaleza de su relación.

Maldita sea.

Suelta la muñeca de Kirishima y, fingiéndose el desentendido, camina hasta su asiento.

—Espera Bakugou —dice el enano pervertido desde su asiento. Katsuki se gira y lo observa de mala cara. Mientras ve como este se aleja de dónde se encontraba sentado para dirigirse hasta el asiento de la delegada y decirle algo al oído. Esta afirma con la cabeza entre apenada y confundida, para terminar descubriendo su brazo para crear algo en él. Mineta lo toma y, tras agradecer, se acerca hasta estar frente a Bakugou— Tómalo con calma —el más alto baja la mirada para ver que se encontraba en las pequeñas manos y nota un almohadón para su asiento.

Sero también lo ve, como Jirou y Uraraka. Pero la risa destornillante del primero en el piso y con lágrimas incluidas, es suficiente para que el resto de sus compañeros se enteraran. Poco a poco la habitación se inunda de risas a su costa y Deku tiene que detenerlo para que no destruya al pequeño pervertido que, realmente, actuó por verdadera preocupación.

Mientras su amigo de la infancia intentaba calmarlo escuchaba como su preciado novio se sumaba a las risas platicando con Hagakure; diciendo en pocas palabras que en una relación había que saber dar y recibir. Con la chica interesada, indagando en su privacidad y él, siendo tan idiota, que no sabía cuándo callar.

Finalmente llega Mic y pareciera que la conversación es obligada a calmarse. Todos se sientan y el héroe ruidoso los apunta.

—¡Así que los tortolos llegaron! —grita el profesor con su potente voz mientras señala a cada uno con un índice— ¡Happy Anniversary!

Kirishima rasca su nuca y responde con una gran sonrisa de tiburón en conjunto con su rostro sonrojado. Bakugou muerde sus labios, deseoso de que las clases terminen y así poder matar a su amigos por haber soltado la lengua por toda la maldita Academia.


	26. Primer cita

Primer cita

"Creo es un poco cruel ilusionarme con ir al cine para quedarse dormido" piensa Kirishima mientras observa a Bakugou a su lado. Vuelve la vista hacia la película, que a él si se le hacía interesante —después de todo fue quien la eligió— aunque tal vez un documental sobre la vida de Crimson Riot no fuera la mejor opción para su primer cita con su novio. Y esa era una cita, aunque su blasty se lo quiera negar con que sólo era un pago por el tonto chocolate de San Valentín.

Vuelve a girar la mirada hacia su novio, lo siento Crimson Riot; será sólo un momento. Una ligera sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver aquélla relajada expresión al dormir. Besa su mejilla, que es tan suave, que obliga a sus labios besarla otras cinco veces más. Katsuki hace una mueca para luego volver a su expresión anterior. Lo rodea con el brazo y deja la cabeza de su pareja recostada en su hombro. Vuelve la vista a la pantalla con su pecho rebosante de amor.

Ni bien se prenden las luces es como si una alarma hubiera sonado para el cenizo. Refriega el rostro contra la camisa de Kirishima y luego se separa.

—Al fin terminó —dice pasando la mano por su rostro, intentando alejar el cansancio.

—Si, gracias por invitarme. Aunque me hubiera encantado comentar contigo lo que iba sucediendo.

Bakugou se pone de pie sin haber contestado, comienza a caminar al lado contrario de dónde estaba sentado Eijiro —que camina detrás suyo— para salir de la sala.

—Me contaste demasiadas veces su biografía para querer verla en vídeo —suelta después de salir de la sala y con Kirishima tomando su mano— Ya cumplí, nos vamos.

—¡No! —dice su novio superandolo por unos pasos para observarlo de frente— tengamos una cita.

Bakugou pone un rostro de hastío, Kirishima de perro mojado.

—Volvamos y pasemos en la habitación —Kirishima, aunque tentado, niega con la cabeza. Ya llevan un tiempo saliendo y aunque sólo lo sepan ellos y su grupo cercano de amigos, seguían siendo novios.

Miró alrededor, por lo menos lo obligaría a comer algo. Aprieta la mano de Bakugou, sintiendo su constante calor que esta emana. Al ser un centro comercial, los lugares de comidas los rodean. Pero simplemente siente que se le va el hambre —aunque su estómago se retuerce— porque se le aferran las ganas de estar con Bakugou. Que aunque estuvieran en una cita, significa que lo estaría pero… pero no de la forma en que quisiera.

Suelta la cálida mano para rodear los hombros de su pareja con su brazo.

—Está bien, volvamos.

—¿Seguro? Si tanto quieres una cita podría soportar comer una hamburguesa fuera.

—Es que si estamos fuera no podré observarse tanto como quisiera, ni llenarte de besos cada vez que me entrarán ganas —lo observa— y eso le quita el chiste.

Bakugou se sorprende de su manera de decir babosadas sin sonrojarse. Pellizca el la cadera de su novio y este suelta una ligera risa, luego lleva su mano para rodear su cintura.

—Si, si. Todo lo que quieras. Pero primero compremos algo para llevar, que el sonido de tus tripas me esta cansando y no quiero ponerme a cocinar cuando lleguemos.

Kirishima sonríe feliz y besa la mejilla de Bakugou, este lo aparta y dirige su paso hasta el negocio de comida rápida.


	27. Primer navidad

Primer navidad

De alguna forma sus compañeros habían arreglado el pasar la Navidad todos juntos, así que ahora se encontraban todos amontonados en la sala; los chicos tomando un chocolate caliente en los sillones y las chicas bailando una coreografía organizada por Ashido. Bakugou sentía cierta pena por Jirou, constantemente intentando bajarse la falda que la rosada le hizo ponerse e intentando seguir el paso del resto; dónde Yaoyorozu, también, se mostraba muy cohibida.

El baile terminó e inmediatamente se escuchó un silbido de Kaminari; Jirou rápidamente le clavó un audífono en el ojo y otro a Mineta, que se estaba limpiando la saliva que caía de sus labios.

El resto de los presentes solamente se conformó con aplaudir, excepto Bakugou, no se alejaría de debajo de la manta que lo cubría por nada del mundo.

—Ya esta —gira el rostro hacia Kirishima, sentado a su lado— vi el baile, ¿Feliz?¿Puedo largarme?

Kirishima no llegó a contestarle, ya que se asomó el rostro de Sero al lado de su pareja.

—Que poco aguantas

—Vamos, Blasty— lo apoyo Kirishima, afirmando con la cabeza— es Navidad.

—Son las dos de la mañana —respondió greñudo a su pareja, fingiendo ignorar a su amigo.

Se escucha un chasquido de dedos, y luego observa a Sero señalandolo.

—Ya sé lo que sucede —Sero acomoda su codo en el hombro de Kirishima, mientras con la otra mano sigue señalando a Bakugou— es que Kacchan es cómo los niños pequeños —le habla a Kirishima, sabiendo que el susodicho también lo escucharía— no puede sobrepasar la hora de dormir, que el señor de los sueños viene a la búsqueda.

—Eso es adorable —se asoma Kaminari del otro lado de Sero, sobandose el ojo.

—¿Eso no me hace un criminal? —Se cuestiona Kirishima con una mano en su mentón y sonrisa cómplice en sus labios.

—Váyanse a la mierda, si ya hemos salido de noche —refunfuña Bakugou, alejando la mirada. Pero no levantándose del asiento.

—Y de la misma forma hicimos que aceptaras —susurra Sero a su derecha, dónde estaba Kaminari que le chocaba los cinco.

Kirishima, sonriendo y agradeciendo a sus amigos —especialmente a Sero— su gran poder de persuasión; aprovecha el que sus mantas los tapan y toma la mano de Bakugou a escondidas. Este gira rápidamente su rostro y Kirishima, tapado hasta el mentón con la manta, le regala una sonrisa tan dulce que no le permite reprocharle nada.

El pelirrojo intercambia palabras con sus amigos mientras Bakugou da un vistazo general en la habitación. El idiota de Deku se encontraba a unos metros, tapado con una manta de All Might mientras hablaba con la cara redonda y el cuatro ojos. Junto a este último estaba el mitad y mitad hablando con otro grupo. A su lado la chica rana dejando solamente a la vista sus ojos entre tanto abrigo, metiendo bocado en medio de cada conversación mientras aprovechaba el calor de quien tenía a su lado. Junto a ella también se encontraba la representante de clases, hablando animadamente con Todoroki; mientras Jirou cada cierta cantidad de palabras le golpeaba el hombro de forma cómplice, con su amiga sonrojándose.

Que fácil era para ella.

Observa nuevamente a Kirishima que seguía hablando con sus amigos y una Ashido que no sabía cuándo apareció. Siente el calor de la mano de su novio junto a la suya, aprieta y lo ve sonreír mientras sigue con la charla. Quiere apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kirishima, realmente tenía sueño y sabía que eso se sentiría bien.

Vuelve a observar a Yaoyorozu, mientras peina un mechón de su arreglado cabello detrás de su oreja. Todoroki le sonríe, las chicas junto a ambos descubren la atmósfera y con pocos movimientos en su rostro muestran su apoyo.

Que fácil era para ellos, y que difícil para él y Kirishima. Mantiene su cabeza recta, sin aceptar la tentación de apoyarla en el fuerte hombro de su novio; en sentir su aroma mientras se relaja.

Piensa en cuando dieron las doce y aquéllos dos, aprovechando que nadie los veía, se besaban. Pero él si los vio, y luego había observado a Kirishima. ¿Cómo sería si se atrevía a besarlo? ¿Pasarían desapercibidos como otra tonta pareja del salón?

Aprieta bajo las mantas nuevamente la mano de Eijirou. Jirou se aleja de la conversación que estaba teniendo para ponerse en medio de la escena y tocar una canción con su guitarra, Kaminari se apresura para ponerse a su lado con una guitarra que la chica le había prestado. La mezcla de la suave melodía y la hermosa voz de Kyoka logran que sus ya cansados ojos se vayan cerrando, pero no logra dormirse del todo. Va dando pequeños cabezazos mientras la velada sigue su paso.

Jirou termina de cantar, algunos comienzan a despedirse para irse a la cama, el idiota de Deku se acerca a hablar con Kirishima y cuándo finalmente logra despertarse de sus cortos períodos de sueño descubre que ya estaba saliendo el sol. En la habitación sólo se encontraba Kirishima aún tomando su mano y parecía ser que lo habían tapado con otra manta más.

Su novio descubre que se había despertado cuándo comienza a refregarse los ojos, apaga la televisión que estaba viendo.

—Te despertaste —dice en un tono suave— estaba viendo un especial que pasaban en la televisión, sobre la historia de Crimson Riot.

—¿No tienes un vídeo por el estilo? —responde finalmente destapándose y soltando sus sudadas manos.

—No es lo mismo que verlo por televisión Blasty —responde como si fuera obvio, y se pone de pie; al igual que estaba haciendo su pareja.

—Aclaro desde ya —dice tomando sus mantas y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el ascensor— si te comienzas a parecer al maldito de Deku, cortamos.

A pesar de la amenaza, Kirishima suelta una pequeña risa mientras toma sus pertenencias y se acerca al trote hasta su novio, para cuando esta a su lado tomar su mano.

Que fácil era, piensa Bakugou. Allí en la oscuridad, cuándo nadie los veía, comportarse libremente como amantes.

Rememora el principio de la fiesta, cuándo Ashido y Hagakure tanto estaban chillando; lo que tantos sonrojos —como algunos golpes— produjo. Era tan fácil para ellos, comienza a caminar con Kirishima tomado a su mano. En medio de todos los susurros y risas de sus compañeros habían ido a parar justo debajo de donde se encontraba ahora; Deku y cara redonda. Las chicas celebrarán a su amiga, los chicos envidiaban a su amigo; Bakugou observaba a Kirishima, al igual que lo hacía ahora; pensando en el que dirán de ellos.

Kirishima dirige su mirada hacia el techo, luego a él.

—No pensé que esto fuera algo que te interesara —dice señalando hacia el muérdago que colgaba desde el techo, Bakugou se enamora del pequeño sonrojo que puede vislumbrar bajo la luz del amanecer. Y la opinión que podrían tener los demás pasa a un segundo plano, ahora realmente se arrepiente de no haber besado a Kirishima en aquellos cursis momentos románticos. Le sonríe, Kirishima lleva su mano a su mejilla dónde se desliza como una caricia hasta su nuca.

—Sólo cállate —lo besa y se siente tan hermoso y suave como lo estuvo ansiando toda la velada.


	28. Primer comienzo de año

Primer comienzo de año

 _Y las estrellas están danzando_

 _Sobre mí_

 _Bajo tuyo._

Kirishima observa en conjunto de luces que brillan en el cielo. Bakugou se encuentra a su lado y, como milagro de año nuevo, fue él quien lo invitó a celebrar juntos; como también el que se acercó para rodearlo por el hombro.

Se encuentran a solas en el banco de una plaza, y más que las hermosas luces; él se encuentra interesado en el brillo de los ojos que las observan. Se inclina y besa su cuello, subiendo con pequeños besos sobre la piel ardiente bajo el fuerte frío.

Pasa su brazo por su hombro y posa la mano en su cabeza, internando el toque en el rebelde pelo cenizo para acercar el rostro hasta el propio. Lo besa, y desea tener miles de años con el mismo comienzo.


	29. Primer reunión de padres

Primer reunión de padres

Ese ambiente realmente se alejaba a los que él podía sentirse cómodo. Múltiples mujeres hablando y tomando importancia a temas que realmente no lo tenían, niños gritando y pataleando; hasta... ¿Ese era Monoma? Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Busca con la mirada un lugar, encontrándose con una embarazada Yaoyorozu que lo saludaba e invitaba a acercarse.

—Bakugou-san, que sorpresa encontrarlo —sonríe la mujer desde la pequeña silla donde se encontraba sentada- en las otras reuniones de padres no recuerdo haberme encontrado contigo como tampoco con Kirishima-san.

—Eso es obvio, ambos trabajamos —responde sentándose en el suelo, al igual que hacía el resto de los padres— seguramente si no tuvieras al mini mitad y mitad en camino, tu caso seria el mismo —Momo sonríe y afirma con la cabeza, llevando ambas manos hasta su amplio vientre y la vista hacia una niña de cabello negro con las puntas blancas, que sin duda era el centro de atención entre los infantes.

Bakugou revisa con la mirada la habitación, buscando entre tantos chiquillos a su hija. Cuando la encuentra está realmente tentado a ponerse de pie y acercarse. Natsuki estaba junto a otra niña hablando con el maldito de Monoma. Pero por suerte rápidamente la conversación se termina para que las niñas se vayan a seguir jugando a las muñecas; yendo ambas a una punta del salón, separadas del resto de los infantes.

Ni bien las pequeñas se alejan, Monoma gira rápidamente la cabeza hacia su dirección. Teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de burla preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.  
Bakugou insultó mentalmente cuando nota que comienza a levantarse —con ayuda de alguna madre, porque parecía tener un yeso en la pierna izquierda— cuando comienza a verlo acercarse, el insulto sale de sus labios junto a un leve gruñido.

—Monoma-san —se adelanta a saludar Momo, antes de que el contrario saque su afilada lengua—. No lo había visto.

—Fue mi intención, claro está —luego voltea a ver hacia Bakugou, mientras apoya la muleta con la que se ayudaba a un costado y se sentaba en una pequeña silla puesta de forma horizontal a Yaoyorozu—. Los héroes no debemos llamar la atención en público cuando estamos en civiles, y menos... —toma nuevamente su muleta para señalar el cuerpo de Bakugou—... Venir a una reunión de padres con nuestro traje de héroe —deja nuevamente la muleta a su lado y apoya el codo izquierdo en una pequeña mesita, apoyando su mejilla en su mano. Aprovechando que estaba a más altura para observar a Bakugou desde arriba—. Debes estar muy necesitado de atención.

Antes de que Bakugou pudiera levantarse, Yaoyorozu apoya su mano en su hombro. Dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Seguramente debe tener sus razones —suelta la mujer con la misma voz tranquila. En respuesta, Monoma resopla y mira hacia un costado, el frente del salón. Donde las maestras jardineras comenzaban a contar lo nuevo aprendido por los niños.

Tras largos y pesados minutos de explicación aburrida, Bakugou observa a Monoma; que no se estaba divirtiendo más que él.

—Hey —lo llama en voz baja— Hey imbécil —repite viendo como fruncía las cejas pero no le dirigía la mirada.

—No creo que eso sea correcto Bakugou-san —responde en cambio Momo, aún atenta y sonriente por las palabras de la maestra. Igualmente Monoma se voltea hacia Bakugou, la maestra había dado pie para que los niños hicieran una demostración de sus ya descubiertos quirks y eso no era algo que le interesara ver.

—¿Que quieres? —responde, con una leve mueca de desagrado.

—¿Por qué hablabas con mi hija? —Monoma levanta una ceja y observa a la susodicha, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo; tomada de la mano y cuchicheando con una pequeña de pelo lacio y color lavanda.

—¿Es tuya? —responde viendo hacia el mismo lugar, luego voltea cuando la hija de Yaoyorozu crea una muñeca rusa de hielo; recibiendo un gran aplauso de todos los presentes— mi hija se acercó para presentarla.

—¿Hija? ¿Una mujer cayó tan bajo para estar contigo? —Monoma se ríe sin gracia, continuando viéndolo hacia abajo.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, es triste pensar la poca dignidad que debe tener ese Kirishima para aceptar formar una familia contigo —Yaoyorozu vuelve a interponerse, evitando que Bakugou se ponga de pie.

—Hablando de familias —intentando arreglar el ambiente Momo— Kendo-san me conto que estas casado con Shinsou-san, me sorprende ver que la pequeña tiene parecido a ambos.

—Bromeas, —continua Bakugou, mirando a Monoma de arriba a abajo— ¿Todo este tiempo fuiste mujer?

El labio inferior de Monoma se elevó, junto al agrandamiento de sus ojos en una obvia mueca de enojo. Esta vez Momo tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro y otra en su brazo para detenerlo. Después de un par de minutos, cuando ella vio que se estaba tranquilizando, lo soltó y Monoma aprovechó el toque de la chica para crear un peine y pasarlo por su fino cabello que también se había salido de control.

—No —finalmente añadió, dejando el peine sobre la pequeña mesa donde también apoyó su brazo—, fue creada genéticamente. Un procedimiento que un mono como tu no podría entender.

—¡Oh! —acompaña Momo antes de que Bakugou tuviera oportunidad de responder— he leído sobre ese procedimiento. Me encantaría hablar de todo lo que conlleva —Monoma le sonríe de forma indiferente, y gira rápidamente la mirada hacia el frente.

—No te gastes, ese mono tampoco lo entiende —sigue Bakugou, con Monoma aun huyendo la mirada.

También mira hacia el frente, donde justo era el turno de Natsuki de demostrar su quirk. La pequeña observaba sus dos manos y negaba con la cabeza.

—Yo no tengo quirk, señorita —soltó la pequeña en voz muy baja y con un leve temblor en sus brazos.

Hubo un completo silencio, que fue interrumpido por las risas de sus compañeros. Siendo imitada por muchos de sus padres.

Bakugou comenzó a sacar chispas de sus manos, poniéndose de pie para sacar a la niña de la situación. La pequeña que estaba detrás de ella —y que sería la última en mostrar su habilidad— se le adelantó. La niña entrecerró los ojos y dio un largo vistazo en la habitación.

—Yo no sé porque ríes —comenzó observando a un compañero— ¿No eres tu quien se hizo pis encima? —la pequeña inclinó la cabeza, mientras el niño tapaba la mancha de su pantalón con ambas manos—. Me parece mas divertido reirnos de ti —concluyó, cubriendo su rostro con una sonrisa similar a la que tantas veces le habían visto hacer a su padre. El parecido era increíble.  
Bakugou finalmente se acercó hasta el frente del salon, cruzándose con el niño que corría llorando hasta su madre y empujando a Natsuki para que se acercara junto a su amiga hasta el padre de la última.

—¿Ya puedo hablar? —le pregunta a la maestra del salón que se disculpa por lo sucedido, pero que bien pudo verla reírse con el resto— Hola, soy el héroe Ground Zero —los niños levantan las manos para saludarlo, algunos sacan una figura de acción o peluche que llevaban escondido. Bakugou ve en donde antes estaba sentado, que Natsuki abrazaba el vientre de Momo; mientras hablaban de algo, con la niña completamente emocionada por estar junto a su heroína. Sonríe—. Cuando era de su edad —señala a los infantes— o también unos cuantos años más grande, hacia lo mismo —mira nuevamente, hacia su hija y luego hacia la puerta; donde acababa de llegar Red Riot con la respiración agitada. Saludándolo desde el lugar, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo de lo que ya estaba—. Yo era como ustedes —continuo— y sin pensar en lo que decía o, —rasca su nuca mirando hacia el suelo— por envidia que yo mismo no podía aceptar; trataba mal y me burlaba de gente que no merecía ese trato.

—Nadie merece ese trato —lo acompaña Red Riot, riendo mientras se acercaba. Pasando en medio de los niños como los padres, atónitos por tener a dos héroes de tanto renombre en la reunión.

Al llegar a su lado pasa su brazo alrededor de su hombro y le hace una señal para que siguiera hablando.

—Nadie merece ese trato —continua Ground Zero—, no somos nadie para sentir inferior a otra persona. Para hacerlo sentir mal por ser diferente.

—Después de todo nadie es igual al otro —sonríe Red Riot— cada cosa que tenemos diferente nos hace únicos, ¿No creen? —los niños afirmaron con la cabeza, y comenzaron escuchar conversaciones con sus compañeros sobre cosas "raras" que solo ellos podían hacer. Los padres en cambio, se sintieron avergonzados.

—Me arruinaste el discurso —le susurró Katsuki a Eijiro, viendo como ya habían perdido la atención; pero que ya habían algunos niños que se acercaban a Natsuki para disculparse.

—Solo lo hice mas entretenido —sonríe, mientras se acercaban a donde estaba su hija entre el caminar de varios padres saliendo. Katsuki, mientras observa la espalda de su esposo, tiene ganas de empujarlo hacia atrás y besarlo; pero la habitación llena y que llevan ambos sus trajes de héroes se lo impedía. Se complace por pasar un dedo por su palma abierta, acariciando. Con Eijiro sonriendo, aunque con su posición no llegaba a comprobarlo.

—¡Yaomomo! —dice Eijiro al llegar a su lado, la mujer le sonríe y luego él observa a la pequeña que está junto a su hija, a quien le acaricia la cabeza— ¿Tu eres Neitoshi?

—¿La conoces? —pregunta Monoma, poniendo mala cara por haber sido ignorado.

—Natsuki muchas veces me habla de ella, aunque también lo hace Tetsutetsu —sonríe— sospechaba que era hija de algunos de sus anteriores compañeros, ¿Esta aquí tu esposa?

—Él es la esposa —responde Bakugou, viendo como el rubio se enerva y Eijiro lo observa sorprendido. Luego se toma de la pequeña mesa para ponerse de pie y pasar la muleta bajo su brazo.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con ustedes —mira hacia su hija— vamos.

—Padre, ¿Por que dices tantas malas palabras hacia los padres de Natsuki? —es lo último que llegan a escuchar de la niña junto a una reprimenda por escuchar sus pensamientos de parte de Monoma.

—Eso estuvo muy bien —los distrae Momo, con Eijiro ayudándole a ponerse de pie— es un gesto muy noble el explicarle a los niños el porqué el maltrato hacia sus compañeros es incorrecto.

—Si quienes hablan son héroes es más fácil que lo escuchen —sonríe Eijiro, saludando con la mano a muchos de los compañeros de su hija que estaban saliendo.

—Bueno, mucha charla —corta Katsuki— si nos quedamos más tiempo va a resultar sospechoso si no lo es ya ¿La podrás cuidar? Este —señala con la cabeza a Eijiro— tendría que haber venido ya vestido.

—Me encantaría —afirma con la cabeza Momo, mientras su hija se acerca a hablar con Natsuki— dejenla en mis manos, vayan a buscarla cuando gusten.

Caminan por el jardín siendo el centro de las miradas. Con Red Riot dejando muchos saludos y coscorrones de cabeza, junto a Ground Zero más concentrado a salir de allí.—Fue increíble lo que hiciste —dice Eijiro mientras lo rodea con el brazo— me siento muy orgulloso de ti.—Ya.—Realmente tengo ganas de besarte.—No te atrevas, no con mi traje de héroe —pasan la puerta, con Red Riot riendo—. Entonces me sacare las ganas a la noche —su esposo le devuelve la sonrisa y se aleja hacia la ciudad.


End file.
